Teenage Dream
by niko56
Summary: Geoff, Duncan, Cody, DJ, Tyler, Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay rent a beach house in Long Island New Jersey. Where they partake in many forms of teenage debauchery, trying to to live it up and find themselves, ans well as grow up, even though their neighbor is bigoted curmudgeon who would want them out in a heartbeat. Total Drama DID NOT HAPPEN! Rated M for mature!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All of which you see here is not mine. **

**Legal Disclaimer: This story contains graphic images of what today's teenager engages in, the author does not in any way condone the recreational production, sale, and use of cannabis (Though he does not judge) nor does he condone the production, sale, and consumption of alcoholic beverages by those under the age of 21, and the author in no way supports nor condones the use and sale of illicit drugs under any circumstance. The acts committed in this story are done by animated characters and in NO WAY should be attempted at home or anywhere for that matter. **

**A/N: What up internet? It's your friendly neighborhood author niko56, here with something new for all you connoisseurs of the craft that is Fanfiction. Man this idea is just something that leaps into your head and screams over a fucking bullhorn-DO IT! So here I do. Alright, as a boy of New Jersey one of the most fondest memories a person of the nation's 3rd state could have is going to the shore. And if you were lucky enough to be uppity, you rented (or if you were wealthy)-bought a shore house. Man, 20 years of not being in a proper shore house were fortunately dashed this summer, and man was that a fun week. So, I get to thinking; huh, why not make a Total Drama story about teenagers doing a bunch of teenage shit at a beach house for an extended period of time. **

**Premise: 10 of some of your favorite Total Drama cast-mates rent a beach house in sunny (restored) Long Beach Island New Jersey! So let us pretend that the events of the previous shows did not happen (But they're all still Canadian). In their time at said beach house they will not only find themselves, but find love as well, and just as well engage in varied acts of teenage tomfoolery. Just picture Jersey Shore with Teenagers and no boardwalk...**

**Rated M: strong language, sexual acts, alcohol/tobacco/drug use. **

**A/N(2)****: Alright man, down below is the character bios, and I want YOU to tell me what you want to see in this story, review, enjoy; DON'T ACTUALLY DO ANY OF THIS SHIT! PLEASE I IMPLORE YOU!  
**

"**Teenage Dream"**

* * *

**Boys:**

**Geoff Coleman (20): **Without Geoff, the beach house would not be possible, thanks to his wealthy...and overwhelmingly trusty parents. The quintessential party animal, Geoff is no stranger to the booze, snooch, and cooch. He is always laid back, and never seems to be short on cash, though he does not flaunt it, and is easily humbled. He is currently dating his high school sweetheart: Bridgette.

**Duncan Flanagan (20): **He has been in and out of juvie so many times they named a wing after him. Like Geoff, he loves to party, but never seems to know when enough is enough, and has a mild addiction to cocaine. He is extremely sarcastic and is not afraid to speak what is on his mind, even to someone who would beat him. At present he is single

**Cody Graves (19): **The youngest of the boys, Cody is fun to be around but often awkward in conversation, he wins the respect of Duncan by being able to drink everyone (minus Geoff) under the table, hence why they became good friends. He is also the only male virgin in the bunch, and plans on getting laid while on vacation. He also has a love of comic books and superheroes. Cody is also single.

**DJ Hodges (22): **The oldest of the boys as well as the 'pipeline' to liquor as he is of legal age. Just as well he is the oldest of the group. He is strong but looks can be deceiving he has a heart of gold underneath his muscles, and is definitely the most philosophical of the group. He is also a lover of animals, though he should not go near them as he has tendency to accidentally kill them. He is dating Heather.

**Tyler Ferraro (20): **A self proclaimed athlete who is just awful at nearly every sport there is, he makes up for it in the fact he's dating Lindsay. Awkward like Cody-though more physical, Tyler is the party-loving sports jock who is never afraid to ask for another beer. Despite his many drawbacks Tyler almost never takes the smile off of his face, and is a huge movie buff.

**Girls**

**Bridgette Randolph (19): **The vegetarian, totally super nice, but extremely submissive surfer girl. Bridgette can always find good in someone, even someone where there is clearly no good to be had. She is not much of a drinker but will not hesitate to take up a cold one if offered. She secretly craves sex and is almost always horny. She is dating Geoff.

**Courtney Delgado (20): **She is the quintessential killjoy, going on the trip as her best friend Bridgette is going to "suffer with her". She refuses to drink or ever let lose but her friends are trying to convince her otherwise. She claims she hates Duncan yet she can't stop talking about him, and even though she refuses to join into the teenage debauchery, she won't tell her friends how to live their life. She is both single and a virgin.

**Gwen Harper (19): **Unlike the two former, and despite her petite size, Gwen is a great drinker. She is a bit of a loner, but comes out of her shell every now and again. She is a skilled artist and also likes her comic book heroes. She has a crush on Duncan but is afraid to make a move as his past may come up to haunt her, plus she had a shaky breakup with her previous boyfriend Trent. Bottom line, she is single.

**Heather Coleman (21): **Geoff's older and sadistic sister. Heather is used to getting what she wants under any means necessary, even is she has to take it. She is secretly bisexual and even though she is in a committed relationship with DJ, and not afraid to get lucky by any means. She is also of age and gets liquor for the gang. She also has the ire of just about everyone at the house.

**Lindsay Robespierre (20): **The dimwitted, bubble blonde who is in a relationship with Tyler, whose name she frequently botches up, among others. She is a college cheerleader-and for that is why many speculate as to why she is in college in the first place. She loves to dance and party, and never wants fun times to end, she is however extremely trusty and naive.

**The Foley House**

**Peter 'Mad Dog' Foley (61): **A widowed former Green Beret and a New Jersey native, Pete has a very dry and often bigoted sense of humor, and is very untrustworthy of newcomers. His mannerisms are very similar to that of Clint Eastwood, of whom everyone compares him to. She has an immediate discontent for the kids, and lives across from them in his beach house. He is old, and tall, with white hair, brown eyes, and a sour disposition, the ideal curmudgeon.

**Walter 'Walt' Foley (29): **Son of Peter, Walt is very unlike his father. He has a more cheery disposition, and welcomes anyone who respects themselves among others. He is very athletic and nearly played professional hockey until a career ending injury in college derailed any attempt of pro glory, as did any hopes of joining the military like his dad. Walt's favorite sports teams include the New Jersey Devils and New York Giants, he is married, though his wife is away on business.

**Mark Steiner (27): **Walt's best friend. Mark's ancestry is half German and half Korean and is well versed in both cultures. He is also a championship gamer and runs a very successful YouTube channel, he is very outgoing and always up for a challenge whenever necessary, he is single.

**Dylan Ramirez (29): **A mutual friend of Mark and Walt, who has the respect of Peter, as Dylan is a Navy Seal who had finished his tour of duty and is finally wishing to kick back and relax (the whole point of them being at their respective beach house). Ever the ladies man, Dylan is never too afraid to pour on the charm, even when it's just a tad too overbearing. He takes an immediate likeness towards Courtney.

**Well that's it for now, remember, tell me what YOU wanna see and I'll see if I can accommodate you!**

**PEACE!**


	2. You're Not Even A Country

**Wow...very impressed I was as to what y'all wanted, so...here it be!**

**Catwomen1234445: You are most certainly not the first to ask for a DxGxC love triangle, so of course I could accommodate that.**

**BlueBerryIceQuxxn****: As previously mentioned there will be some DxCxG action...there will be some Yuri at some point in that...**

**Funday****: Courtney is going to let loose thanks to Duncan, yes. Heather is essentially going to have some lesbian encounter with all the girls, and I was planning on having Bridgette be more submissive to here, but I suppose I could add Gwen as well.**

**SkorpionQueen012****: I'm definitely doing more with Dylan with any of the other OC's. Mainly because Walt is married, Mark is very much based upon an actual person so I would not like to tarnish anyone's reputation, and Pete is-well, forget it. I'll see if I can accommodate that.**

**xGoldenSpiritx****: All of those couplings are certain to happen. Uh-this story isn't completely original...well it is, but...it's like a 21****st Century Coming-of-Age movie, meets Total Drama, meets Gran Torino, sort of speak. **

**MEGA DUNCEY FAN****: There is going to be some DxGxC, but of course there will be DxC in that, I'm on the fence about the Gwody, I like CourtneyxCody cause they're both virgins, but I can be flexible.**

**CookieCutter134:**** HOIL! HERE'S THE NICE UPDATE!**

* * *

"**You're Not Even A Country"**

**. . .**

**WARNING: Peter's character comes off as very racist, and it's not something I condone, it's his character, please don't lambast me over a few racial slurs, I'll try to avoid the "n" word. Thank you.**

**. . .**

"So...what then you killed him?"

"Well-ha-ha, yeah what the fuck was I supposed to do-fucking...just-I dunno let him blow my brains out?"

"Could you imagine what brain matter looks like...ya know outside of the brain?"

"I could tell you what it looks like."

"Is my crazy assumption true though?"

"What?"

"Did you suck his dick afterward? Ha-ha-ha."

"Fuck you Walt."

Three friends, each near their thirties sit out on the deck of their beach house, reminiscing about old stories and of course thinking of jokes, impractical, in good humor, or otherwise. These friends consisted of Walter Foley, Mark Steiner, and Dylan Ramirez.

Walt was perhaps six feet tall, 200 pounds, all muscle. He was fairly tanned but otherwise Caucasian. His hair is short but greased up in the front. He also sports an NJ Devils muscle shirt and Nike shorts, as well as Nike flip flops.

Next was Mark Steiner. His hair was brown and well greased, he was very built, and had reasonably fair skin. His eyes were slightly squinted. He wore a tight black shirt, and blue sweat pants, along with running shoes.

And last was the guest of honor, whom this vacation would not be without. Dylan Ramirez. Technically the oldest but most importantly the most immature of the three. He was also the most well built, much like Walt, he was short. His skin was very tan, his hair dark brown, he wore no shirt, with Nike shorts and flip flops. He sported many a tattoos, and is an honorably discharged Navy Seal.

"The three of you stop sucking each others dicks! Tell how y'all want your steaks."

That came from the mouth of the man cooking on the grill, who just so happened to own the beach house. Peter 'Mad Dog' Foley, the father of Walter. He was in his early sixties and sported a frail and feeble old man's body, with the raspy voice to boot. He was a former Green Beret and had the stories to prove it. To add to his Clint Eastwood persona, he was also hopelessly curmudgeonly, and bigoted.

"Walter, you still doing that medium shit?" Peter asked

"You know me too well pops." Walt sighed

"Marcus, I know how much you love your steaks rare, atta boy." Peter made a piss-poor attempt at smiling "What about you Ramirez?"

"Uh, medium, medium-well would be nice sir." Dylan answered.

Peter turned around halfway so only one eye would be in Dylan's direction, however that half look resembled the look Shredder gives after unsatisfactory news. In the meantime Walt and Mark were innocently and nonchalantly looking away "Pussy." Peter hissed, he then turned around shaking his head and got right back to work.

"What'd I say?" Dylan whispered shocked to the other two.

"See, one thing you gotta understand about Mad Dog, you can't ever-ever, get a steak less than medium-rare...hell he only makes an exception for Walt cause he's blood." Mark explained

"Yeah, medium steak and weak tendons-ya got those from your mother, may she rest in peace." Mad Dog added, pointing his spatula in their direction.

"Oh yeah your injury." Dylan said solemnly

"If I ever see that Fuck from Winnipeg again." Walt shook his head, pounding his fists "I don't even know."

"You never said the whole story, you just said it was some hockey injury." Dylan asked

"Pops you was there, you tell the story better than I do." Walt asked, throwing his head to the back of the chair.

"So there my boy was, big college combine in Detroit-all the recruiters from all the top teams were there, and the best of the best were looking to go to the draft one day." Peter began, flipping the meat. "So, there's Walter, kicking shit just like I taught him to."

"Actually my coach taught-"

"Shut-up Walt." Peter groused "Anyway, some fucking hosehead from Winnipeg-big kid, 6' 5" 300 lbs, comes up, checks my boy, Walt takes it like a man, and checks him right back. 'Give em hell Walt' I yell...next thing I know, as Walt's trying to get up, that fucking greaseball digs his skate blade into the left leg, right down to the ankle."

"The whole tendon, ACL, MCL, the cartilage...fucking gone-beyond repair, I can do enough physical activity like pick up games, and everyday shit, but I wouldn't have enough stamina for the pros." Walt explained

"Or the military." Peter added

"Or the military." Walt repeated rolling his eyes.

"Fuck...that was a shit move." Dylan agreed

"You bet it was...to think we could be in the presence of the Devil's next star center?" Mark sighed, only to get an angry look from Walt "Uh-but-I've...I-I-I-I've heard it really isn't all that exciting." he retorted

"Nice save." Dylan chuckled

"Well fuck that asshole, he doesn't have the decency to shake my boy's hand, much less share a rink with him." Peter added passing the plate of steaks to the table, patting Walt on the shoulder

"Thanks pops." Walt sighed

"Dig in fellas-and Ramirez, yours is medium-only because you're the guest of honor...either get over it or don't eat it." Peter insisted

"Yes sir."

"So...That same Prius is still parked across the street." Mark pointed out to the "supposedly" vacant beach house across the way.

"Yeah, I saw two people from that Hippie mobile yesterday, not surprisingly a chink girl and a spook boy." Peter surmised, looking in the house's direction

"Hey." Walt snapped "What did I tell ya about the racism?"

"Fuck you and your equality shit Walte-"

"No! Were not over in fucking backwoods Sussex County right now, and you ain't at the VFW playing Texas Hold Em with the boys pops! Now is not the time nor the place." Walt demanded

"...Alex Dunn is black, he's at the VFW." Peter shrugged in his own poor defense "And Ruben Mankewicz is a Yid, and I owe my life to that boy...and for that matter so do you."

"For the love of God." Walt sighed "I'm asking you as your son...cool it."

Peter then turned to the other two "Marcus, Dylan, either of you two not-white fine gentleman mind if I throw a few slurs or twenty?"

"I'm half white." Mark stated, with food in his mouth.

"Shit I don't care, I'll say a few right now." Dylan smiled

"No-no-no!" Walt demanded "Just...fucking no, not here, not now-geez."

"Okay to avoid the awkward, what do you think they're doing over there?" Mark asked

"Beats me."

. . .

"Oh fuck-oh fuck-oh...ffffffffffuck!"

"Erg-oh baby, yeah you like that don't you?"

DJ and Heather were on their bed, in their dark bedroom in coitus, in the missionary position. DJ made a few pecks on his girlfriends neck, causing her to moan even more. "Mhnmnm-oh...ffffuck my DJ, Fuck!"

"Don't worry baby. DJ's gotcha."

. . .

"Fornicating no doubt." Peter spurted, causing laughs, and Walt to do a facepalm

"How in the fuck can you tell?" he asked

"Cause I can smell it." Peter took a deep breath "I can smell the sex."

"That's fucking crazy." Mark chuckled

"How bout you Ramirez? They don't teach you to smell in the Seals?"

"Nah-hah-hah-hah, sorry Mr. Foley, man I can smell sulfuric acid, strychnine." Dylan began

"Uranium...fucking gasoline." Walt added chuckling

"Other bomb making chemicals?" Mark concluded

"But no sir, I can't smell sex." Dylan laughed

. . .

"Baby I'm close."

"Fucking...NO! More...Dammit DJ, fuck me more with your big fucking cock!"

"I'm trying-I'm trying!"

"Oh Fuck-Oh fuck-Oh fuck-ohhhhhhhh ffffffffffffuck!"

. . .

"Well that's just sad, we used to learn to smell all types of shit...no pun intended-and another thing, don't fucking call me Mr. Foley okay? People I respect and or love, may call me Mad Dog or Peter, you've earned that."

"What about me?" Walt asked jokingly

"You're my son, you call me pops, just like your brother and your sister."

"Have I earned your respect?" Mark asked

"What the fuck do ya think? When was the last time I smacked you across the face?" Peter asked Mark

"Um...Thirty-six minutes ago." Mark chuckled

"Yeah and it was for a completely unrelated matter, you earned it years ago."

"Right on."

. . .

"Fuck I'm gonna cum-fuck I'm gonna cum!" DJ groaned, picking up his pace.

"Oh ffffffffffuck! DJ-DJ-DJ-DJ-DJ-DJ!"

"I'm gon-"

"DO IT!" Heather demanded

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...fuck!"

"Oh...yeah, way to go baby." Heather panted

. . .

"So I was thinking-"

"Wait-wait-wait...wait." Peter interrupted Walt "...They just finished."

"How the fuck?" Dylan asked raising an eyebrow

"As you kid fuckers say...I'm just that good." Peter smirked.

But as Mark was about to say something else, two vehicles very quickly swerved into the small side street from the bustling main street, and pulled into the driveway at the house across from the Foley place. The first vehicle was a large Volkswagen van, the second was a Toyota Tundra. Each was packed to the brim with supplies and people. Those people that emerged were none other than Geoff, Duncan, Cody, Tyler, Gwen, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Courtney. Each were expressing a different level of excitement...or lack there of based upon their personality.

"Fucking teenagers." Mark sighed

"There goes our quiet week." Walt groaned

"This neighborhood just went to shit." Peter hissed

"Pops I don't like drunk-stoned teenagers as much as the next man but their presence does not mean the neighborhood is gonna go to pot." Walt explained

"first of all...yes it does, second of all; I don't like these kids." Peter explained "I bet they're nothing but trouble."

"You fucking hate everyone." Walt spurted annoyed

"Be that as it may...I have a certain...ill-fated presence about these hose-heads. And I'm eerie as to not necessarily know why at the moment." Peter pondered

"How do you know they're Canadian?" Mark asked

"Well for one, that Mohawk kid just said something about poutine-how many Americans just use that as even a word in everyday life...second they got their country's flag in the back of that van...and the most obvious, all three cars have Ontario plates, see?"

"Oh yeah." Mark noticed "Fancy that."

"I bet they're all underage too." Peter added

"If they are it can't be by much-what you can't tell at first glance, like you can with everything else?" Walt asked

"Don't fucking patronize me Walter...but I can. Pay attention the lot of you..." Peter began "Boy in the ten gallon hat? He's got money, the boy who fucking party's till his Kidney's call it quits. He's 20...And clearly that blonde with the ponytail is his girl...shes fun loving, but got a great personality...19. That Hispanic girl is her best friend, uptight-stritchy...virgin, and pain in every teens ass."

"Sounds like your kind of woman pops-ow!" Walt said, before getting a hand to the back of the head.

"Anyway, shes 20...Mohawk boy, an authoritarians worst nightmare or a dream come true...20...The scrawny boy, loves comics, awkward...virgin, 19...The bubble blonde, she could write the book on stupid if only she could spell it...20...Shes dating the jock boy...who...sucks at all things athletic, but he thinks he's the best thing since Terry Bradshaw...also 20. And the piece de resistance...the Goth girl...hmm, something about her...is different than the rest...I respect her-there's one good apple in every bunch...shes artsy, doesn't take any bullshit, and is mentally tough...and 19."

"Wow, found one he likes." Dylan smiled

"Well, enough of your stereotypes, I'm gonna go meet em." Walt announced, standing up

"Take these bozos with you." Peter demanded

"Why? I'm almost 30?"

"So are we." Dylan demanded

"Yeah I could go to meet our new Canadian neighbors, let's hit it."

"And if you're going over there pops, might you kill the bigotry?" Walt implored Peter.

"No promises." he answered dryly.

"Come on, let's go."

The kids were busy lazily throwing everything out of their respective cars, including a full keg of beer, perhaps the crown jewel of their trip, Geoff began doing the less than organized organization "Alright guys, let's uh...put everything for the beach in a pile over here...food over here...Beer over here...and everything that is not beer over there."

"I'm all for that!" Cody jumped, trying to push the keg

"Easy Graves." Duncan said helping him "Wouldn't want those frail arms getting tired now would we?"

"why did we get so much beer-you know the neighbors will complain, and we'll get busted." Courtney groused

"Can it Princess, if anyone can get themselves out of a jam-"

"It most certainly ain't you Flanagan." Gwen added, taking her luggage out of the truck.

"Ha-ha, good one Gwen." Cody laughed, getting a glare from Duncan

"Amp down Courtney, the second we get it inside, the better off we'll be, no one will ever know." Geoff assured her.

"Lighten up Court, here have a Spritzer!" Lindsay insisted forcing her to chug a wine cooler, which Courtney promptly rejected.

"No! We have to respect the law! We have to be 21 to drink legally in this country!"

"Which is fucking stupid." Geoff pointed out

"I dunno aren't we like grandfathered or something?" Bridgette asked

"Afraid not, that's not how it works." Tyler answered

"Whoa, look sharp, neighbors on the approach." Cody noticed

"Hmm...Cute neighbors." Lindsay added, Tyler glared "Um...not as cute as you though babe." she saved herself by giving him a kiss.

"Ahoy there!" Walt shouted

"Ladies and gentlemen, were afraid there's been a new beer tax that has been implemented." Dylan explained

"And that keg of yours should clear up your account very nicely, allow Dylan and I to remove that pesky debt, free of charge." Mark finished.

"whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, you motherfuckers can saw off my arms before you take this beer!" Geoff demanded, getting in front of them.

"Whose stopping us? You guys ain't 21, we are." Walt continued with the joke

"What are you guys cops?" Bridgette asked

"I'm a Navy Seal." Dylan shrugged

"Oh please have mercy! I plead the fifth!" Courtney had a meltdown on bended knee.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! The fuck!" The boys laughed

"Fucking cocksuckers." Tyler rolled his eyes

"Get up Courtney, they're not cops." Bridgette sighed

"Just three Yanks fucking with us." Cody added

"He's right were just fucking with ya-we've plenty of beer." Walt explained

"And there's no beer tax." Dylan added

"That was implied idiot." Mark sighed

"Welcome to Long Beach Island friends, names Walter, Walter Foley, call me Walt."

"I'm Mark Steiner."

"Dylan Ramirez."

"Were in the house across the stree-"

"Don't tell those fucking hoseheads where we live!" Peter yelled, storming over

"Shit." Mark sighed

"Oh geez, you kidder, come on, let's go home it's time for your medicine." Walt coaxed him

"Get off me Walter, I'm not on medication." Peter shouted

"Well you should be." Walt whispered

"Listen up you scum suckers! I don't like any of you...except you." He pointed to Gwen, who felt a tad shocked. "The names Captain Peter Foley."

"Please don't say he's my father." Walt said under his breath

"I'm Walt's father."

"Sonofabitch."

"I want you freaks to kill the noise or I'm calling the cops! I don't care if you drink, but don't get nuts, and no drugs! Understood?"

"Hey Captain crazy?" Duncan asked "Yeah hi...um...fuck you first of all...second of all, why should we listen to you?"

"Why?"

"Oh he should not have done that." Mark whispered

"Boy you ever see what a spine looks like outside of the human body?" Peter asked Duncan

"No."

"Actually neither have I...Let's find out."

Duncan gulped "Um, no that's not necessary."

"Mr. Foley is it? Hi-look, we'll keep the noise down no problem." Courtney assured him

"See that you do...Enjoy your stay...pinheads, you're not even your own country."

"Uh, of course were a country motherfucker!" Geoff laughed "Stupid old man!"

"Yeah, and he thinks were dumb." Lindsay chuckled.

"Um..." Cody did a face palm

"You guys are!" Gwen griped

"Geoff Canada is a Commonwealth of the United Kingdom." Courtney explained

"Oh...What the fuck! Why didn't anyone ever tell me that? What the fuck is the United...whatever anyway?"

"England you re-re!" Duncan shouted in annoyance

"Fucking retard." Peter shook his head and turned to leave "Equal enough for ya?" He asked Walt

"Go fuck yourself." Walt muttered

"And the horse you rode in on son." Peter patted Walt's back and walked back towards their house.

"I am...yeah, so that's my Dad." Walt said awkwardly

"Well you obviously turned out better than he did." Bridgette commented. "I'm Bridgette Randolph, Geoff's boyfriend." she said lovingly giving him a kiss.

"I'm the boyfriend, Geoff Coleman; I'm renting this house with my sister Heather."

"Oh yeah, she must have been the one fuuuuuuuuu-" Dylan couldn't finish the sentence before Walt and Mark gave him the look "Uh-she must have been the one we saw yesterday." he smiled nonchalantly

"Yeah here boyfriend DJ and her came yesterday." Cody added "Cody Graves."

"Hey Walt tell your old man if he wants a fight I'll give him one." Duncan added

"He was a Green Beret." Walt said for his own protection

"Oh...never mind, Duncan Flanagan."

"Lindsay Robespierre, this is my boyfriend Taylor!"

"TYLER!" Everyone yelled

"Tyler Ferraro."

"Nice to meet you, Courtney Delgado."

"Gwen Harper."

"Nice to meet you guys, I can see yous got some unpacking to do so we'll come back later." Walt explained

"If you need anything we'll be across the street." Mark added, they made their way back

"Yo, we should do something later!" Geoff called

"Sounds good, we'll leave Pops at home, swearzies!"

"Great!" Tyler called "Alright, let's get to it."

"So...were not even our own country?" Geoff asked

"Oh stow it." Courtney sighed

**And so it begins...Review when applicable, PEACE!**


	3. Social Capital

**CookieCutter134****: I have no real response except...thanks for your excitement! =D**

**Funday****: Peter...he-he is a Clint Eastwood clone, that's why there's a medium Gran Torino-esque attitude in this story. Dylan...he's like the kind of guy who can be serious in a serious situation but is a joker when it's time for R&R. I'm not sure exactly why Peter has a likeness for Gwen yet, I'm sure I'll find some reason.**

**BlueBerryIceQuxxn****: I'm a dialogue guy, so I like making longish chapters, and I'm a sucker for detail...most of the time. But I agree, a lot of these 600 word or less stories is kind of short.**

**SweetDreams13579****: Yes there will be some DylanxCourtney! That's why I wrote it.**

**DIM666-Insane Leader****: Thanks for your support! And screw discussing I know just the place for Izzy in this story...Snooch to the nooch!**

* * *

"**Social Capital"**

. . .

Walt and Company walked across the street, and former walked through their front door with a angry face, Mark slamming the door behind them. "Wow asshole!" Walt called up to his father sitting in the living room, eating his steak and drinking his beer. The party walked over to confront him.

"I dunno I thought I was pretty tame." Peter shrugged sarcastically, taking a sip of his drink "Yuengling?" he asked

"I can get it myself pops." Walt berated him, walking over to the fridge to get a bottle of beer, Mark and Dylan grabbed one too.

"So, what's the deal with that chick?" Peter called from his spot.

"Which one?" Dylan asked

"Uh-the one with the dark hair and pale skin."

"I think her name's Gwen." Dylan answered jumping over the couch, and taking a seat near Peter with his drink.

"I like her." Peter said flatly

"I don't know what I find more strange, the fact that you like someone or the fact that you admittedly said you like someone."

"Fuck off Walter." Peter hissed, swigging his beer "No-no there's something about that girl, and I'm not sure what, besides her name what else do you know about her?"

"What are we the CIA?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"In the three seconds we got to know everyone-thanks to you embarrassing us with your fucking bigotry, I'd say shes a Goth girl who doesn't talk much." Walt explained

"I like her already...minus the Goth part that is-those the fuckers that cut themselves?" Peter asked

"No those are emos." Mark answered

"Oh...well that aside, she looks nice." Peter nodded

"Would you actually get to know here Pete?" Mark asked

"I don't know Marcus...maybe, ya know if she were to venture into our turf-I might consider the notion, but nothing like me going out of my way to talk to her." Peter explained

"God forbid." Walt muttered, rolling his eyes

"She remind of you of someone?" Dylan asked

"Possibility, but don't get any ideas." Peter ordered

"Well on that note, I'm gonna go do a let's play." Mark got up and headed for his room

"Dylan and I are gonna go work out." Walt added

"I'll join you when I'm done!" Mark called

"Sounds good."

The House the Total Drama kids were staying at was laid out like so: The house was three stories high not including the roof deck. The first floor consisted of a massive two car garage which span the length of the house. To enter from the ground floor you walk out a door on the middle left which takes you to a small staircase which leads to the foyer. The Foyer was small and had two doors, a front door and a back door across the way, the front porch wraps around to the other side.

Left of the garage staircase was a small staircase which took you to a living room, next to it a large bedroom complete with private bathroom. A closed deck could be accessed from the living room and bedroom, to the left of the bedroom was a small hallway, to the left being the small laundry area, the right another bathroom. At the end of the hall was a two bedroom, and to the left of that another two bedroom.

To the left of the first staircase, above the garage staircase was...another staircase, which led to a landing, and then another small staircase to the left of that was the kitchen, and another small living room, also on the other side was where the master bathroom was located, and outside a smaller half bathroom.

Another larger wraparound deck could be accessed from the living room and the kitchen, where the deck was partially enclosed. And above the landing staircase was another set of stairs that led to a covered deck, and upstairs from that was the roof deck, which was very lovely.

Below all that to the side of the house was an in ground pool complete with a diving board and a volley ball net, as well as the grill and patio, this portion of the yard was enclosed, a pathway led you to the porch and garage opening from the other side.

The kids wasted no time grabbing all of their gear and storming into the foyer, where in the first living room, Heather and DJ were waiting in their respective swimwear acting as though they weren't just doing anything. "Well hey there guys."

"Hey." they both said innocently.

"How was your trip?" Heather asked

"S'alright." Tyler answered.

"Okay well, welcome guys to Casa Del Coleman, about the rooms I'm sure you're wondering, because our parents got this place, DJ and I have this room right here, and I'm sure Geoff and Bridgette will probably take the bigger bedroom up there." she explained "You guys can figure the rest out." she said pulling DJ back to their room, closing the door.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate your sister?" Bridgette asked Geoff in a low whisper

"Get in line." Geoff sighed "But forget her, were still gonna have a rocking time, alright, there's two bedrooms with four beds, and this comfy-ass couch with an equally comfy pull-out mattress, who wants it?" Geoff asked

"We'll take it, won't we babe?" Tyler asked Lindsay

"Sure." she gave him a kiss "I guess I owe you from calling the neighbors cute."

"Let's make the rest easy, I'll share one room with Gwen, Cody and Duncan in the other." Courtney suggested

"Aw, what's the matter princess, don't wanna share a room with little old me?" Duncan asked sarcastically making kissy faces

"Ew, not a million years." she groaned "Fucking ogre." she whispered

"Heard that." he smirked "And I've been called worse." he added patting Courtney on the butt

ERGGGGGH!" Courtney grabbed her things and stomped off.

"She wants me." Duncan smiled

"Dude she totally wants you." Cody agreed, fist pounding.

"Alright, well that's settled, boys, we got some errands to run." Geoff said turning his attention to Duncan and Cody.

"But Geoffy." Bridgette stopped him "I thought you know-we would...unpack?" she asked, playfully running a finger down Geoff's exposed six-pack.

"Sorry babe, this is important, we'll do it the second I come back, swearzies." Geoff insisted

"Aw, just a quick one?" Bridgette pouted

"Yeah Geoff, just a quick one." Tyler taunted

"Fuck you guys." Geoff frowned "Later babe, I promise, let's go boys, and we'll try to be quick about it." he hurried Duncan and Cody.

They climbed into Geoff's van and hurried out of the private drive and into the nearby Surf City, but as they pulled out, Peter just so happened to notice them leave, he grabbed the keys to his '66 Chevelle, and went for the door "Not that you care, but I'm going out!" he called out

"Get a hearing aide while your gone pops." Walt called

"Heard that just fine dickhead!" Peter yelled slamming the door.

Geoff of course drove his van, Duncan sat shotgun, and Cody directly behind Geoff. Even though everything had been removed from the van, it was still littered with trash, including old cans and fast food wrappers. "Have I ever told you how disgusting your van is?" Duncan asked picking up a Big Mac box.

"A million times-and fuck-a you, it's the trash that gives this thing character." Geoff explained

"Yeah and it were me or Graves no one would give a damn." Duncan stated

"It's the fact that you have elephant dollars, you could buy like...a hundred vans." Cody added, with emphasis.

"Fuck that, why spend all my money on a brand new piece of shit Lamborghini, when I could have my Dad's old surfing van-that he and I fixed up ourselves-fo free?" Geoff asked

"You are the only person to use the words Lamborghini and shit in the same sentence." Cody rolled his eyes

"Aw-someone have a gay moment with daddy?" Duncan asked

"Fuck you asshole! I'm just not one to spend all my damn money unlike my fucking sister."

"Yeah shes a bitch." Cody added

"She doesn't deserve my dick, God bless DJ." Duncan sighed "So anyway, where are we going?"

"To get some kush for the week." Geoff explained

"You know a guy? Already?" Cody asked

"It's a girl-and I got connections. You guys remember Scott Callard?" Geoff asked

"Yeah he went to our school, so?" Duncan asked

"So, He has a place down here, and he told me the girl he gets his weed from, here name's...Izzy I think-Izzy something." Geoff explained

"She any good?" Duncan asked

"Is she good? From what I hear she holds everything but Wack, Heroin, and your cock...and shes even been known to do the third one."

"Wow, I guess it does depend on who you know." Cody shrugged

"Aw, no PCP?" Duncan asked "Fuck it, I kicked that shit anyway."

"Where does she deal?" Cody asked

"By this little store in Surf City...right over here." Geoff pointed out, turning his car in the small parking lot.

The lot was on the side of the building and Geoff's van was facing the back, and sure enough, leaning against the wall by a nearby car was a redheaded girl in a green top and bright green grass skirt. "That our girl?" Duncan asked

"Yup, that's her...any volunteers?" he asked

"Yank dealer...can't be any different than what we've got back home." Duncan shrugged "Gimme the cash." Geoff handed Duncan a few bills "Coming Graves?"

"Sure, why not." Cody exited the van following Duncan

"Have fun." Geoff called.

Duncan and Cody approached with caution "So, what's the plan Flan?" Cody asked

"Alright...the back door to the store is there, stand by it in case someone comes out, I'm gonna try to get our stuff for free...so it might take awhile." Duncan whispered.

"Alright." Cody walked to the right side of the door, blocking the view to the Izzy as Duncan approached.

"Ahem." the Mohawk boy cleared his throat. Izzy unenthusiastically turned her head, flicking the cigarette from her mouth. "You holding?" he asked casually

"...That sounded like a cop question." she murmured "Izzy don't like cops."

"Shit do I look like a cop?" Duncan asked "Cause if I do I'm either damn good at my job or really fucking stupid."

"Izzy likes the ladder." she smiled "Whatcha want?"

"Enough kush to make Bob Marley say dammmmmmmmmmn, and uh...gimme some sugar."

Izzy shrugged and gave Duncan a quick kiss. "There's your sugar-that's free, gimme 500 for the weed."

"No-no-no-no, I meant coke." Duncan sighed, slightly annoyed

"Ohhhhh, well if you want that kind of sugar, you're gonna run into some real money." Izzy smiled

"Yeah I was hoping to get those items carte blanche as the French say...anyway we could work that out?" Duncan asked

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." Izzy chuckled "You must be from out of town...lemme guess, Canada?"

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Ontario plates." Izzy pointed to Geoff's van

"Oh yeah." Duncan sighed

"Izzy's from up north too."

"No fucking shit, where?"

"Edmonton, you?"

"Nowhere near...Oakville." Duncan answered

"Must have had one helluva ride? On holiday?" she asked

"Maybe, I'll tell you more for free stuff."

"Sorry, but if Izzy gave you free stuff, suddenly she would give everyone free stuff, and then Izzy would be out of a job, are ya picking up what Izzy's putting down?" she asked poking Duncan in his stomach.

"what's with the third person?" Duncan asked

"I sell drugs honey, and I don't exactly have a normal life." she answered

"Fair enough, but uh...if you wanna look down at what I'm putting down maybe you'd reconsider." Duncan pointed to his pants, the erection building up.

"What the fuck are you-oh." Izzy blushed at the tent being pitched down there. "Wow..." she looked at Duncan "You clean?"

"What kind of dealer gives a fuck about that? But yeah." he shrugged

"Alright." she pulled Duncan to her car, with tinted windows "You got five minutes to impress me, do it, your shit's free." she said back to business as usual

"Sounds cool." Duncan shrugged, as Izzy pulled him in, slamming the door behind them.

Cody turned to Geoff, the two of them shrugged

"That son of a bitch is getting laid...for drugs, that's either fucked up or a fucking dream...both." Geoff said to himself.

Cody remained leaning against the building, now officially bored and a tad annoyed that he was having to lean against this building while Duncan was getting their stuff while getting some sex. "Man this shit bites." he groaned "Stuck standing here while Flanagan-"

"Hiya."

"Yah!" Cody jumped

A girl in an apron jutted her head out of the door, she had a pear shaped body, and wore glasses and a side pony tail, she was around Cody's age. "Whatcha doing?" she asked

"Oh me, uh-nothing." Cody chuckled "You know-j-j-j-just hanging around-not doing anything unusual or anything." he started to sweat.

The girl turned to not see Izzy at her spot. "Hmm, well you're not buying drugs that's for true, though you're not supposed to loiter back here." she explained

"Oh-then I'll just be going." Cody insisted

"No-no, why leave stay, you could totally redeem yourself, I have a few packages that could be moved-ya know, in the back." she said a little seductive, twirling her ponytail.

"Um...okay, I see no harm in that whatsoever." Cody shrugged and followed her inside.

Geoff watched Cody enter the store, and expressed some discontent.

"Motherfucker! Is everyone but me getting laid?" he slammed his head on the steering wheel "Maybe I should have asked Bridge for that quicky-dammit!"

All of which were unaware of Peter pulling in nearby and stealthy exiting his car. Inside Izzy's back seat she and Duncan were getting busy, tearing each others' clothes off. "Wow, you don't waste any time don't you?" Duncan asked

"Nope!" Izzy panted, getting on all fours "Screw the kissing and oral foreplay bullshit-just fuck me! Oh wait, what's your name so Izzy knows what to moan?"

"Duncan Flanagan."

"Ooh, Irish-Izzy like."

"Thank you."

He took the time to admire the girl's slender body, he started by reaching forward and grabbed her D-cup breasts "No foreplay!" she groused

"Hold your horses." Duncan insisted

"Do what you want, clocks-a ticking."

"Oh shit I forgot."

He took a few moments to also gaze at her perfectly sculpted ass, an ass that still held it's melon shape even after a presumed many years of drug use. Duncan lined up his erected rod with Izzy's moist tingling pussy. "Alright Izzy, here's why they call me the jackhammer."

"Wait-why-WHOOOOOOOOA!"

Duncan thrust his dick deep into Izzy's moist entrance, and immediately used good pelvic thrusts to gyrate quick motions...something like a fucking jackhammer...no pun intended. "Yeah-fuck, it's kinda like that, you like?"

"Oh-oh-fuck-hold YOUR horses there Flanagan, let's see-oh-let's how how-oh-dammit, just fuck me boy!"

"With pleasure."

Inside the back room of the store, the girl led Cody behind a pile of boxes by a wall, so if next to them, they couldn't be seen. "No one can see us back here." she winked "My name's Beth by the way, Beth Hicks, my dad owns the store."

"I'm Cody Graves, I'm here on vacation with my friends, were from Canada."

"Oh, Justin Bieber is from Canada." Beth pointed out

"Yeah, were so very sorry." Cody shook his head. "Anyway." Cody continued the small talk "Were on Sandy Island Drive."

"Oh you're by the Foley's." Beth stated

"Yeah-That guy Walter seems nice-but what's the deal with his dad?"

"Oh, don't mind Mad Dog, he's just an old grump."

"As we had figured. Um...why do they call him Mad Dog?" Cody asked

"He used to be a Green Beret, it's been told he could kill a man with his bare hands, and he would tear them apart, like a mad dog." she explained in an ominous voice, Cody gulped "But don't worry, as long as you don't bother him, he won't bother you, and Walt's really sweet."

"Good to know." Cody nodded. "So uh.." he said changing the subject

"Oh right." Beth chuckled "I'm sure you realized I didn't expect you to move any boxes."

"I figured."

Beth wrapped her arms around Cody, and the two embraced in a kiss. The boy was a virgin, but no stranger to kissing girls...though Beth was the first sober girl, aside from that Cody has not gotten any further. The two released. "Okay, let's do this."

The two removed their clothing, Beth; unlike Cody, neatly put her clothes on top of a box while a jumpy Cody simply threw his clothes aside. "I uh, don't think we have time to go all the way." Beth sighed "But we can do other things."

Being a virgin Cody didn't really care, action meant action. "Okay, like what?"

"Like this." Beth turned and leaned against the wall, her mountainous tushy facing him. "Kneel down."

"Okay."

Cody knelt down and kneaded Beth's ass a little, then he used one hand on her hip to keep himself propped up, and the other to jerk himself off. "But don't lick my pussy though." Beth insisted

"Huh? But-then-"

"Yup." Beth nodded, finishing his sentence. "I like having my butt hole licked, call it a fetish."

Action was action...Cody sighed, and parted one of Beth's cheeks, and slowly his tongue reached out into Beth's asshole. The instant contact caused both parties to cringe, but...action was action. "Oh yeah, that feels sooo nice." Beth moaned

Back out in Izzy's car, she and Duncan were still going at it, and were both becoming fairly sweaty. "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh fuck yeah! FUCK YEAH!" Izzy yelled, matching her movements with Duncan's thrusts.

"Fuck bitch you're all psycho crazy aren't ya?"

"I sell drugs you fucking junkie what the fuck did you think-FUCK!" she yelled

"Well bitch I like you!" Duncan agreed, slapping her ass

"Fuck yeah-slap it again pussy!" Duncan obliged "Oh fuck yes! You're a fucking champ" she panted "I fucking love you!"

Meanwhile Geoff sat impatiently in his van, drumming his fingers on the dashboard, and giving a sigh of disappointment.

Back in the stock room, Cody was swirling his tongue lazily around Beth's backdoor, getting used to the taste, fortunately she had showered recently. "Hmm-Cody I like you, you're so good-mmmmm, oh stick your hot tongue inside me baby."

He couldn't say no, it was a tight fit, but Cody pressed his tongue as inch by inch into Beth's rectum, trying to avoid vomiting, but he got used to it. "Oooh, yeah you are good, I'm so glad we did this."

"mmhmnm moo." Cody said trying to get the words stuck in Beth's big ass.

"Come on deeper...d-fuck-deeper!" Beth rocked her body back and forth into Cody's face, as the boy swirled his tongue around inside her.

Cody was still pumping his erect schlong, which was getting to it's breaking point with each passing stroke. "Mhmnmhm-mnmhmn-mhmnm."

"I feel the same way." Beth blushed

Over to Duncan, he was slapping his pelvis into Izzy's rear end like a beach ball gets slapped around the pavement, he was slapping her ass with each thrust, nearly to the girl's sweet spot. "Fuck, you're heating up, too close?"

"Oh-oh-oh-ohoh-fffffuck you! Fuck you I'm so fucking close!"

"Me too, I'll tell you when!"

"Oh fuck-oh fuck-oh fuck-oh ffffffffuck!"

"So...close!" Duncan bit his lower lip "FUCK!"

Duncan tore his cock out of Izzy's red hot puss, just as she came and began rubbing his dick between her crack until he fired a huge load all over and down Izzy's back, and then the second coating her ass. "And that is how I fuck wom-mnmhm."

He couldn't even get the words out before Izzy turned and face fucked Duncan with her tongue. "You...were...Fucking amazing, you get the Izzy seal of approval."

"Is the Izzy seal of approval enough to get what I comes for?" Duncan asked business as usual

"Huh-oh-oh right, of course." she reached into the trunk of her car, while Duncan played with her ass. "Here." she handed Duncan a plastic wrapped and duct taped brick of weed, a smaller brick of substances, and a small pail. "Here is your weed, that is some acid, and that is a bucket of cocaine my friend."

Duncan got wide eyes and made out with Izzy immediately "I will so be back again."

"Be sure that you do." Izzy said sweetly, the two jostled around for their clothes.

Inside the store, Cody still had his face buried inside of Beth's asshole. "Hmm...you really are the real deal, but I bet all the ladies tell you that." she said coyly

She was his first...sort of speak, but cody wasn't exactly in a position to tell her that, instead all that came out was "Hmnmhmnmmmmmm."

"I'll take that as a yes." Beth smirked

As Cody was continuing he smelled something, something so strong it permeated the musky smell of Beth's rear end, a smell he remembered smelling not too long ago, a strong smelling after shave, just like- "Ah!" Cody fell backwards

"what's wrong?" Beth asked turning around.

"I smell him!"

"Smell who?" she asked

"I'll tell ya who, Mad Dog that's who!"

"Oh boy...yeah, and is a nosy son of a gun, we should get dressed." Beth sighed, quickly getting another idea "But first." she knelt down to Cody's cock, and started pumping, a few thrusts and his built up load was all over Beth's face. "Ahhhhh, that's the stuff."

"Oh fuck." Cody sighed, the girl stood up, his load still on her like a whipped topping "Thanks so much Cody! I hope we can do this again." she gave him a kiss, and Cody wiped a bit of his cum off of his lips, a tad embarrassing. "Here's my number." Beth reached into her apron for a pad and paper, and wrote down her number on the pad "Call me soon, K?"

"N-no problem." He said getting dressed.

"Hey Beth! Come out here won't you?" a voice from inside the store called

"Uh-o-o-okay dad, be out in a minute!" she nervously called, she got dressed herself "Call me." she whispered to Cody

"Oh I will, see ya!"

Cody sprinted out of the back of the store just as Duncan hopped into the van from his 'date' "Well there he is. I was wondering what happened to him." Duncan said, as Cody quickly hopped back in the van

"Drive!" he yelled

"What, why?" Geoff asked startled

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Duncan asked

"Don't ask, just fucking drive!" he yelled buckling his pants.

Geoff shrugged, and quickly peeled out of the parking lot, and then headed back for home.

**Now there's a pretty okay cliffhanger!**

**Review when applicable!**

**PEACE!**


	4. These Kids Today

**SkorpionQueen012: Yeah...not gonna get any less weird from here.**

**DIM666 – Insane Leader****: I figured you'd get a kick out of that. I knew in that chapter they were going to buy drugs, I just didn't exactly know from whom...so it worked out.**

**Funday****: It's...it's not a crush, I'm still not entirely sure what their relationship is going to be, I was looking into something like a Splinter/April O'Neil kind of thing (If you're into the Ninja Turtles) I'm just not entirely sure how to work it in as of yet. And as for the rest...you'll just have to read and find out!**

**BlueBerryIceQuxxn(Take I)****: By the end of this story all parties involved will relinquish their respective V-cards. The Cody and Beth thing is something like a "Kevin Smith Movie" scenario, type thing.**

**BlueBerryIceQuxxn(Take II)****: Yeah, don't you just hate that? Cody...was more like a...Double play with an error or twenty...If my knowledge of baseball and sex perceives me correctly. **

**SpanishQueen1327****: Well thank you! =D**

* * *

"**These Kids Today"**

**. . .**

Beth scrambled to make herself look presentable, though most unfortunately, her moist pussy was glistening it's juices, permeating through her panties, and ultimately her pants. "Shit." Beth grumbled, fortunately her apron covered it up. "Uh-uh-uh coming Daddy!"

She used her apron to wipe the semen from her face, she threw her glasses on and sprinted out from the back room to the bar where food was prepared, as the small store was also a luncheonette. Her father Ray was flipping burgers on the grill while Peter sat at the bar. "Um-hello there Mr. Foley." she said innocently

"Hello Beth." Peter said taking a big old whiff, but he didn't even need to smell the smell of sex as the guilt was all over Beth's face...and her apron. Peter's fake smile drifted away. "There's these kids, moved in across the street."

"Just what we need more fucking tourists." Ray sighed

"Canadian no less." Peter added "Teenagers."

"Isn't that the most saddest thing? Fucking stupid parents just letting the kids they raised poorly to a house to themselves?" Ray asked

"I know it's disgusting." Peter groused

"Well, I most certainly know my Beth wouldn't get involved in their shenanigans. Isn't that right sweet pea?" Ray asked

"Uh-of course Dad." Beth smiled nervously...Peter knew.

"Well, thank you for the coffee Raymond, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make sure my grown-ass son and his two grown ass friends don't drink me out of house and home, good day to you." he nodded, taking his leave from the store.

"I hope I don't have to catch you with those hooligans." Ray motioned to Beth

"Of course not Daddy." Beth lied, giving him a hug.

"What smells like ass?"

Over to the van, Geoff was very quickly driving away back to the house thanks to Cody and his hasty order to make an even hastier retreat. The ride was a tad quiet until Duncan being Duncan had to say something "So-uh...what the fuck I'll just say it-Graves, what up with the paranoid-husband-came-home-early-from-work-and-saw -me-porking-his-wife leaving routine?"

"I smelled him." Cody panted still trying to catch his breath. "I-I think he followed us!"

"Smelled who your mother?" Duncan asked

"He said it was a he idiot." Geoff retorted

"Who was it Cody?"

"Fucking Mad Dog!"

"Who?" the two boys asked

"Peter Foley."

"That racist old prick who was giving us the business earlier for no good fucking reason?" Geoff asked

"You mean that ass clown followed us?" Duncan asked with more anger

"Dammit." Geoff punched the steering wheel "That fucking Chevelle next to me, I knew there was something familiar about that car-fuck!"

"Fuck it, I don't want my vacation spoiled because of some miserable old shit stain, let's call the cops on his ass." Duncan suggested

"Oh yeah good call Einstein, let's get the police involved while a bunch of underage Canadian nationals who are in possession of alcohol, and multiple illicit drugs, hmm suddenly a harassment call over a mad-as-hell Green Beret seems a bit below their pay grade." Geoff explained

"And don't you have like three bench warrants back home?" Cody asked

"Hey-hey-hey." Duncan berated "I have one thank you very much-and it's for a hit and run..." he paused "Regardless, you're right, cops get involved were all fucked, but how are we going to beat that cocksucker?"

"I dunno I'll think of something." Geoff sighed "Good news, it doesn't look like his son particularly cares for his Dad's behavior-if we can stay on Walt's good graces maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"More good news." Cody added "I don't think Peter saw Duncan buy the drugs-while I was in the backroom I smelled him from the front, he obviously went through there."

Geoff and Duncan smiled "Oh yeah, uh-what was up with you and that girl there Cody?" Geoff asked

"There was a girl?" Duncan asked "You nailed her right Graves? Gave her the old Code-meister charm, huh?"

"A little Canadian hospitality goes a long way." Geoff reminded him

"I remember you saying you were getting laid on this vacay." Duncan nodded

"Well..." Cody wanted to lie but- "No, I didn't go all the way."

"Oh well." Duncan said unenthusiastically-as though he knew that would be the answer.

"You'll get em next time little buddy." Geoff added, more disappointed

"Not all hope is lost, I uh-got some oral."

"Okay, three bases, good start." Duncan nodded

"A little back room head? I do that a lot." Geoff admitted

"Uh-you could say that yeah." Cody obviously didn't want to say exactly what he did "I did get her digits."

"Boom!" Duncan cheered

"Hook-line-and fuck buddy, now you got her."

"What was her name anyway?" Duncan asked

"Beth Hicks, her Dad runs the store." he explained

"I can see Graves going back there in the future, trying to be all flirty and shit." Duncan chuckled

"Need help stocking the shelves?" Geoff mocked

"I got a big special delivery just for you." Duncan also mocked, the two shared a laugh, Cody however was not amused

"Fuck you guys...and what the fuck smells like ass?"

Over at the Foley estate, inside their garage that was reverted into a gym,Walt and Dylan were doing some MMA type sparring, but after a few rounds decided to take a break, listen to music, and of course drink beer. Their conversation included a few 'verses' scenarios. "Uh...The Hulk...or The Thing?" Dylan asked

"No-no-no, you can't have two heroes from the same fucking universe go head to head like that...you know that shit don't work." Walt explained

"Bullshit, how do you explain that Batman/Superman movie they're gonna make huh?" Dylan asked

"It's not the same thing Dy-"

"Op! Hypocrite alert!"

"Fuck off-it's not the same-fuck it, uh...The Hulk, just cause he's the fucking Hulk." Walt sighed

"Alright I say the same, your turn."

"Um...The Joker...verses...oh here's a good one-Deadpool."

"Easy, Joker hands down." Dylan shrugged

"Really? Care to shed some light on your logic there Mr. Ramirez?"

"Certainly, Deadpool is so good at getting inside people's heads-"

"Yeah, so is the Joker-it's his whole nature to fuck with people." Walt interrupted

"Deadpool fucking breaks the fourth wall every five fucking seconds-don't tell me by that alone he couldn't tango with Joker-he's all smoke and mirrors-"

"He's smart though Dylan, Deadpool ain't all that smart-fuck it that was a stupid one, my turn."

"Fine." Dylan sighed

"Um...okay here's something...Karai verses Batgirl?"

"Um...I'm gonna have to say Karai-and I say that because Batgirl reminds me of a hybrid April O'Neil, who Karai mercilessly beat to a pulp."

"Yeah, but April came back and got the last take-down sort of speak." Walt reminded him

"Because she got lucky and pressed the right button on Karai's psyche-and Batgirl has way too many of those-she would slice her."

"Yes Dylan, but Batgirl would do her research and show would know that Oroku Saki aka Shredder kidnapped her as a baby from Hamato Yoshi aka Splinter, and would be able to break her down that way-and don't you fucking dare challenge me on that one." Walt insisted

"Uh...fuck it that makes sense-you know, this might be sick for me to say but since were on the subject...I-I would like to see something where Karai ya know...has April at her mercy."

"Explanation s'il te plait?" Walt asked a little concerned

"Ya know, ties her up...fucks her-"

"Aw-I thought that's what you meant you sick fuck!"

"Oh please, if you weren't married or if you knew Debbie would never find out, you would so wanna at least watch."

"Dylan they're both 16-animated or otherwise...that's almost as bad as what Eva Romanov did." Walt explained, trying to change the subject

"Oh yeah Eva...didn't she make parole?"

"Yeah while you were in Croatia-I sent you a letter." Walt said putting some of their equipment away

"Never got it." Dylan shrugged "She still gay?"

"Near as I can reckon, I think she still has that house on Seashell."

"Oh, we should invite her over, I know Mad Dog loves her." Dylan insisted

"I'm telling you man, you're not gonna fuck her."

"Says the grown man who still watches the Ninja Turtles and reads comic books."

The garage door is flung open, revealing an angry Mad Dog. "Upstairs boys, I think I have some new insight on our new...neighbors."

"Of course you do." Walt sighed

The two followed Peter upstairs to the kitchen, where Mark was swilling down a water, ready to work out with Walt and Dylan. "Hey I was just about to go down and work it with you guys what's up?" he asked.

"That can wait." Peter demanded "Those Canadians are nothing but trouble."

"You think that way about every teen or college aged kid pops." Walt sighed

"Can it Walter, I mean it this time, when I was out." He paused "I followed them over to-"

"Got dammit you fucking-"

"Lemme finish!" Peter groused interrupting Walt interrupting him. "I followed over to Ray's."

"Is that psycho ginger still dealing out the back of that place?" Mark asked

"Uh-huh, the Mohawk prick, the fucktard with the cowboy hat, and the scrawny looking fucker were over there-what are their names?" he asked

"Mohawk kid is Duncan Flanagan-uh...fuck-the cowboy kid-" Mark tried to remember

"Geoff something?" Walt shrugged

"Coleman!" Dylan remembered

"Right-right, and the last is uh-Cody Graves." Mark finished

"Flanagan...something about that name." Peter pondered

"I was thinking the same thing earlier pops, but it is a common name." Walt assured him

"Anyway, I'm certain bought dope from that psycho cocksucker, and I definitely know that one of those horny fornicating heathens was getting busy with Beth."

"Why could smell it?" Walt asked sarcastically

"Oh yeah-like stink on a shit wagon...fresh too." Peter nodded

"Fuck-kids today don't waste anytime do they?" Dylan asked

"No they don't-not to date myself but back in my day we had class-fuck you kids had class-now it's just fuck-fuck-reefer-booze-fuck!"

"Lemme guess, somehow this has something to do with the fact that they're Canadian right?" Walt asked

"Zip it wise ass, I never said that." Peter snapped "It's because their retard shit parents did a piss-poor job a raising their sorry asses, but I want all three of you to be on your toes, comprende?"

"Sir yes sir." they said in unison

"At ease, very good. Just watch out for them. I'm getting some shut eye. Goodnight fellas." Peter adjourned upstairs to his room.

"So, anyway; Mark remember Eva Romanov?" Walt asked

"That jacked beast of a girl who fucked that underage chick? How could I forget." Mark shrugged

"Casanova here thinks he can get in her pants." Walt motioned to an over confident Dylan

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm." Mark chuckled "Eva? Dyke-ass Eva? Ha-not in this life."

"I'll call her right now." Dylan jumped over the couch and got out his phone.

"And hey, what about that girl you had your eyes on huh?" Walt asked

"Who Courtney? Yeah that's right-but, I don't think shes the kind of girl who puts out, know what I'm saying homez?"

"Oh totally-I bet shes tighter than an English nanny's vag-but you have a ten times better chance on getting lucky with her than Eva, is all were saying." Walt explained

"Well I do like Courtney you're right about that...but...oh-maybe I can get them in a threesome?" Dylan asked smiling

"Bullshit." came the unanimous response.

"no really, Eva would totally go for that."

"But Courtney would never be into it." Mark implored him.

"Alright, tell ya what, 100 bucks says I get a threesome by the end of the week."

"Ya know what, cause I'm so confident that'll never happen in a million fucking years-how's about we make 500, each." Walt insisted

"I'm in." Mark chimed up

"Me too, a bet's a bet boys, time to get to work." They shook hands, and Dylan got on his phone

"Think he'll do it?" Mark asked Walt

"Not a fucking chance."

Over across the way the boys were making their way back home, but inside the kitchen Gwen and Courtney were stocking the fridge and shelves full of food, that's when DJ and Heather, fresh from another fuck sess, entered. "Oh good, you brought food." Heather said innocently

"You guys want some help?" DJ politely asked

"Thanks DJ." Gwen and Courtney said

"No problem." he got right to work.

"So, what was all that commotion I heard from when you guys got here?" Heather asked from the nearby couch, filing her nails

"Ugh, this sickly old fart was giving us a hard time, not sure why, we didn't even do anything, yet." Gwen explained

"His kid and his two friends seem nice...immature, but nice." Courtney added

"The Foley's, I know; I heard that guy yelling at his son yesterday over something when we got here." Heather explained

"What do you think his problem is?" Gwen asked

"I dunno but he sure took a liking to you Gwen." Courtney glared

"Ew-gross you really think so?" Gwen winced

"I know it sickens me too." Heather added with no emotion.

"I don't think it's a crush or anything and I say-hey, at least he doesn't hate you...all I'm saying is why not me? I'm likeable...I'm quiet-I'm even responsible! I'm a C.I.T for pity sake!" Courtney complained

"So?" Gwen asked

"So-why doesn't that old bat like me?" she grumbled

"Guess I'm just special." Gwen smirked

Before they were about to get into it, DJ got between them and intervened. "Ladies-ladies please, there's no need to fight." he insisted "I'm sure deep down Mr. Foley is an understanding guy who likes everyone just the same."

This caused some laughter between the two "Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Good one Deej." Gwen laughed

"That guy probably wrote the book on bigotry." Courtney chuckled

"But it put us back in a good humor, so thanks." Gwen patted him on the back

"Well, I tried." DJ sighed and got back to stocking.

Heather sighed. Even after just having sex with DJ she still wanted more, but she wanted something of a different variety. She was a closeted bisexual and was far more vicious when it came to her women, she needed that dominating feeling and she needed it fast.

She turned her attention over to Geoff and Bridgette's room to discover the bathroom door open, she smirked and made her way over. Inside she saw Bridgette trying to make herself prettier in front of the mirror, about to do her eyeliner. "Knock-knock." Heather said

"Oh, hey Heather." Bridgette acknowledged her, then went back to her work.

"I'm surprised you're still here, I thought you'd be at the beach surfing?" she asked, getting behind the blonde

"Oh-well, it's getting late and the rip currents were tremendous today, I'll be going first thing in the morn-"

"What's with the makeup?" Heather interrupted

"I just want to make myself look all pretty for when Geoff comes back, I like it when he thinks I look good, it makes me smile."

"You sure like my brother don't you?" she asked

"I do."

"Good."

Heather then got right behind Bridgette, and grabbed the eyeliner in front of her "What are you doing?" Bridgette asked a tad worried

"Shh, relax." Heather whispered into her ear "I'm just trying to help, I'm really good with makeup." Heather said, applying the eyeliner to Bridgette while rubbing up against her body. "I just want to make you look as pretty as possible." she used her free hand to caress Bridgette's side. "There you go, almost done."

As she was finishing up she heard a lot of footsteps coming up the stairs, it was the boys returning from their drug/fuck run. "We got the stuff kiddos!" Geoff yelled

"Geoff!" Bridgette yelled as if she had been saved, Heather released her grasp on her, and Bridgette ran to greet Geoff with a big old hug and kiss.

"Hey baby!"

Duncan and Cody slammed their haul on the breakfast nook "Here we go, enough kush to last us maybe the week, and if not...I know where we can get some more." Duncan said proud of himself.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna get any drugs." Courtney complained

"Um-yeah, about that." Cody began

"We lied." Duncan finished "Don't feel bad princess, we've plenty, and stop pretending that you don't like me."

"I don't." Courtney narrowed her eyes

"Oh give it up Court, the one thing you need right now is a little weed, especially with your uptight butt." Gwen chuckled

"Never." the CIT crossed her arms "Never in a million years would I touch this trash."

"Hmm, suit yourself, more for us." Gwen shrugged.

"How did you get all this shit anyway Duncan, this looks like it cost a fortune." DJ asked

"I uh...sorta...played the dealer's game if you catch my drift." Duncan explained

"You fucking pig." Courtney snorted walking away

"She still wants me." Duncan said to Cody

"Totally."

"Anyway Flanagan, what's in these things?" Bridgette asked

"No! These are mine!" Duncan grabbed the Coke and the acid. "And unless you want to be brutally killed and or get seriously fucked up I suggest you do not touch!" he ordered "The weed is yours." He assured them

"Well what are we waiting for kids, let's roll a few and listen to a little bob Marley." Geoff insisted

"And get the party started!" DJ cheered.

Heather rolled her eyes, she needed to get some, but then it occurred to her, there was still one maybe two people she could get with and if her intuition served her correctly perhaps they were doing the very thing she wanted. So, she went downstairs in search of Lindsay and Tyler, hoping Lindsay was all alone...

**There's the next exciting chapter kiddies!**

**Review when applicable!**


	5. Into the Breach

**TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsXYZed**: **I appreciate that, and you may not realize it, but one of your old stories was the first thing I ever read on FanFiction, which more or less inspired me to write-so...THANK YOU!**

**Funday****: I finally know what I'm going to do with Peter-why he acts the way he does, and most importantly why he tolerates Gwen so much. And yes, Courtney wants the fun.**

**DEDEBUG9****: Don't worry it gets better...or worse depends on who you are.**

**BlueBerryIceQuxxn****: Yes, and Peter will not be happy one bit. **

**SpanishQueen1327****: Here be said chapter of next. **

**DIM666 – Insane Leader****: I'm gonna try and see if I can develop Mark a little better.**

**Puppyluv1497****: Different Points of View makes for a more interesting story, it draws more conflict and as a writer yourself you know that conflict drives story. And I assure you there will be some DxG action in the sorta near future. **

* * *

"**Into the Breach"**

**. . .**

At the Foley estate, Dylan sat jittery waiting for the beastly bombshell of a woman to pull up to the house. He, Walt, and Mark sat on the second floor deck, watching over across the street where the bass drops were shaking the house. "Fucking dubstep." Dylan groused

"Must be Skrillex." Mark assumed

"You think every dubstep group is Skrillex." Walt reminded him

"Is there really a difference? Huh?" Mark asked, to Walt's smirk "Come on Walter-all that shit sounds the same anyhow."

"Yeah-yeah, very true, very true." Walt nodded "I mean what happened to all the good bands: The Who, and...Jimmy Hendrix."

"Hendrix." Dylan agreed

"Crosby, Stills, and Nash." Mark added

"Yeah-yeah yeah-even some newer guys: Sum 41, Blink-182, Skillet." Walt continued

"Ooh-that last one sounds dangerously close to Skrillex." Mark winced.

"Whatever-I'm certain you've gotta be drunk and or high off your teenage ass to even so much as stomach that garbage." Walt sighed

"I remember last year I went to Seoul right? Visit the sights and shit-find myself all that existentialist crap." Mark began "Just so happens I walked right on a location where Psy was filming the music video for Gangnam Style. Out of glance it just looked like a guy screaming sexy lady and dancing around like an idiot. I think: damn, ain't no one gonna fucking give this video the time of day." everyone chuckled

"Over 1 billion people would respectfully disagree." Walt laughed

"I know, it's just...God are we just getting older, or what? I mean were all pushing 30." Mark asked "I dunno-maybe these kids are a reminder that we are still young-and so what if their music sounds like robots fucking-I bet they know how to have a good time, right?"

"I dunno Mark." Walt paused "That time just seems like it's behind us-I mean I got a wife, a kid at home-another on the way-my career...Play time's over."

"Well, that may be so, but at least were still young in spirit." Dylan said with a smile

"Says the guy who berated me hours ago for being a child because I watch the fucking Ninja Turtles on occasion." Walt shook his head

"Occasion-bullshit."

Suddenly, from the main road an ancient-yet well maintained Jaguar pulls into the quiet gravel road, it's headlights fall onto the Foley estate, where it pulls into, it's engine shuts off. "Well I'll be a son of a bitch." Walt shook his head

"She actually showed up...motherfucker." Mark added

"Well now, while you guys can kiss your money goodbye, I'm gonna get some pussy, I'm gonna get some pussy-pussy-pussy." Dylan chanted. He rose and headed for the front door. Followed by Walt and Mark.

Eva waited patiently at the front door, leaning against the doors molding. She sported her trademark look: blue gym shirt, blue short shorts, white tube socks with blue stripes, hair in a ponytail. About the only thing different was the unibow, now cut to two brows. "Well-well, look at these morose-motherfuckers right here." she cooed all tough like

"Romanov Ho-ly shit." Mark said looking her over "You lose weight?"

"Ha-ha, flattery ain't getting you anywhere Steiner-besides, this is a business trip." she winked at Dylan.

"Sonofabitch." Walt sighed slack jawed

"If you'll excuse us gentlemen, we have a bathroom to defile." Dylan linked arms with Eva, and led her inside.

"Dylan you've hardly said hello to her!" Walt called

"We'll have plenty of time for that later Foley." Eva answered, they adjourned to the nearest bathroom, and closed the door.

"Well, our dyke defense just went out the fucking window." Mark sighed planting a seat on the living room couch, followed by Walt next to him. "Still think he's gonna win the bet?"

"No, not a a chance-there's no way that Courtney chick's gonna go for it-were safe as babies." Walt assured him

"I hope you're right. But I can't believe this I was certain she was a lez."

"Dylan could have hustled us-but, she was in stir for a pretty long time, I bet she just wanted anyone." Walt shrugged

"Yeah but...why a bathroom?"

"Cause Dylan's room is right next to pops, and believe me the bathroom is a much safer choice." Walt explained.

Now inside the bathroom, Dylan and Eva wasted no time making out. Eva rested her butt on top of the vanity while Dylan stood on the floor tongue wrestling with her, and caressing the others body. "Mi amor, it's been so long." Dylan cooed

"I know."

"I cannot believe I get to finally do this with you."

"Well let's do it then Dyl...wanna taste first?" she asked pointing towards her pants

"With pleasure."

Dylan got on his knees and slowly pulled away Eva's shorts and then grasped her plain white panties and tore them below her legs. BUT, instead of being graced by the dripping wet pussy he thought was there, instead his nose was just millimeters from a nearly erect schlong, much to the hilarity of the girl it belonged to. Dylan jerked himself back to his feet.

"Idios Mio!" he screamed "Da fuck!"

"What?" Eva smirked devilishly "Never seen a girl like me before?"

"Girl? N-NO!" He screamed

"So, we doing this or what?" she asked

"N-n-NO...NO-NO-NO-NO-HELL NO-NO-UH-UH-NO-NO WAY-NO WAY IN HELL-NO!"

. . .

"Is that how Dylan has sex?" Mark asked from outside as Walt shrugged

. . .

"NO-NO-NOOOOO-NUH-UH-NO-N-NO-NO-I REFU-NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOOOOO!" Dylan stormed out of the bathroom and over to Walt and Mark, digging into his pocket.

"Well that was quick." Mark chuckled

"Here! Take it! Bet's off!" Dylan took a crumpled up wad of cash and slammed it into Walt's surprised hand

"You just carry 500 dollars in your pocket?" Mark asked

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you wanna quit?" he asked

"Yup! Nobody bother me, I'm going the fuck to bed! Dammit!" Dylan groused going up the stairs.

Eva emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, her lower area completely exposed, a surprised Walt and Mark stood from the couch, not being able to take their surprised eyes off of her, Eva smiled successfully, and crossed her arms. "So, would you call that homophobic?" she asked to complete silence "Nah me neither-but man is it always funny." she chuckled

"You know." Walt began "I-I guess we've never seen-seen Eva...with no pants on." he shrugged

"And your gaping rebuttal Mark?" Eva asked

"Um...Um-um, t-t-t-there is-fuck it, there is a diddly-doo where your woo-si-woo is supposed to be ma'am sir." he blurted.

"Well...I'll admit that's original." Eva smiled, pulling her shorts up "I knew Dylan would be easy to metaphorically fuck with."

"Um-I guess it was funny." Walt shrugged "Care for a beer E?"

"No I've quit drinking-most regrettably-but if you got cigars?"

"Those I got and you Mark?"

"I could go for a faeg and a flapjack." he agreed

"Don;t know what that means but okay." Walt waltzed over to Peter's cigar box in the living room, and took out three, and handed them to Mark and Eva on the deck. She took Dylan's spot. "where they from?" Eva asked sniffing it

"Closest thing to Cuban, Dominican." Walt announced, taking his seat

"Wouldn't that be Haiti?" Mark asked

"Haitians don't make cigars bozo." Walt reminded him

"Whatever." Mark rolled his eyes.

He dug through his pocket to find a silver Zippo style flip-top, and precariously lit the brown cylindrical tube of flavor in front of his face. Walt did the same to his cigar and Eva's, and the three sat on the deck starring off at the house of music across the street. "So what's the deal with these motherfuckers?" she asked

"Never mind them-we'll get to them later." Walt interrupted

"You got some serious s'plaining to do Lucy." Mark added

"You guys never asked." Eva shrugged

"We thought you were gay." the boys said in unison

"Oh..."Eva felt her face "I am a little mannish aren't I?"

"Ya think?" Walt raised an eyebrow

"But, to hell with that-what up with that old sexual assault charge?" Mark asked

"Fuck that-it was statutory rape-which would never have happened if that dumb little bitch didn't brag to her bitchy friends-who told their friends-who eventually made their way to the cops." she took a puff of the cigar "Here's the kicker-"

"She told them you were a dude?" Mark asked

"Bingo."

"So, parole?" Walt asked

"Thank God no. Good behavior-probation-and the fact that stupid cunt would have been 18 in three weeks from when said act was perpetrated." Eva explained

"I get all that." Mark said

"Just not the good behavior part." Walt finished

"Fuck you." Eva smirked "Probation's almost up anyhow-but under that I was not allowed to drink, and since I'm still on that healthy muscle kick I figured I should just quit the sauce altogether." Another puff "Prison wasn't the worse I guess-because of my...condition-"

"There's a good word for it." Walt snickered

"Shut-up, anyway, got my own cell, showered alone-and all those dumb retards thought it was because I was psycho...it was a good deal. And hell-the bank still loaned me the money for my gym-and to poorly quote Brad Pitt: Brother, business is-a booming."

"Okay so despite the setback, you're on top of the world now, right on." Walt nodded

"So what about you two?" Eva asked

"Just got my fourth client, second string Jets fullback." Walt explained "Straight out of Georgia Tech. Wife is still working for Metlife, shes over in Hamburg on business."

"Four clients-anyone good?" Eva asked

"My one receiver for the Giants just got bumped to starter, which means more money for the both of us."

"Send them to my gym, I could use the commerce." Eva asked, rubbing her fingers together. "What bout' you Steiner? Still doing that YouTube shit?"

"Pays the bills, but Mr. Screamy over there." Mark motioned to the house, mainly Dylan "Are gonna go into business together-we wanna buy a rundown old 50's cruising diner, refurbish it, and turn it into one of those restaurant golf course things."

"Cool." Eva turned back to the open "Alright, we've caught up-you've got some ball players to recommend a gym to." she pointed to Walt "What up with these pricks?"

"They hail from the land of cold and hockey." Walt explained

"Russia?" Eva asked

"Canada."

"Gah! Totally my second guess, you should have said bacon and clean air, but continue."

"Mad Dog don't like em one bit-except the one girl." Mark retorted

"Lord knows why." Walt sighed

"Yeah Pete never did like outsiders-tourists...or anyone for that matter." Eva shrugged "And from the smell of things-"

"Dear sweet God!" Walt covered his nose.

"Mary motherfucking Jane." Mark shook his head

"It wreaks! I can smell it from here! Why do these damn kids love that shit so much it literally smells like skunk! Dead skunk!" Walt groused

"How old do you think they all are?" Eva asked

"Late teens-early twenties." Mark guessed "Legal-but not drink legal to answer your question."

"Hmm, well what do you say we crash their little party-or at least recon a bit?" she suggested

"Not a bad idea, gives us something to do."

"Then it's settled." Walt agreed.

Over at the house, as previously mentioned Heather was on the prowl, From the landing between the second and third floor she had a good vantage point of the living room below, where on the sofa bed Tyler and Lindsay were doing some much needed canoodling. "Mmhmnmhmnmmhmnmhmnmmm."

"I love you." Tyler cooed

"I love you too." Lindsay whispered

Consensual love? The very sight sickened Heather to her blackened little heart. She rolled her eyes and made fake gagging noises. She wanted a prize far more worthy than 'love' she wanted dominance, and all she had to do was wait. Fortunately for her that wasn't long.

"Linds I'm gonna go upstairs, I'll be back later." Tyler whispered

"Okay, I'll be asleep, I love you."

"Love you two I'll see ya tomorrow." they shared another kiss, much to the chagrin of Heather, though she was happy that she would now have the opportunity she was waiting for. "Goodnight my sweet-sweet princess."

"Goodnight Taylor." she cooed.

Tyler playfully rolled his eyes, he was used to the name botching, he put on his moccasins, and took off for the stairs. He wore his track pants, but not shirt. Of course he would run into Heather. "What's up Heather?" he asked completely clueless

"Oh, nothing." she smiled as he walked passed "Just gonna get a little action from your stupid-bimbo twat of a girlfriend." she muttered

Heather tiptoed down the stairs and approached the bed to see a sweet sleeping Lindsay. Only the thin lavender sheet covered her body, yet one of her fee managed to break through on the other side, she looked so peaceful when sleeping, but Heather wanted to change that. Her dark shadowy figure jumped onto the bed (That would look like a cool shot). Heather tore the covers off of the sleeping blonde, and she licked her ravenous lips.

Lindsay was stark naked.

Her gorgeous body was totally at the mercy of the evil raven haired girl. Heather straddled Lindsay's body, and spread her greedy fingers through her blonde hair. She first planted a kiss on her lips, then moved down towards Lindsay's neck, still not waking her up.

Heather sucked on the girl's neck and shoulders like one of those vampires in those crappy movies people still seem to like for some reason. She adjusted her body and moved lower to Lindsay's unbelievably huge chest, massaging her bodacious cleavage, and after licking her tits, that action was enough to wake Lindsay from her slumber.

She blinked a few times, and gave a light giggle, not knowing who was licking her tatas. She gave gaspy moan, which Heather noticed right away "Ah-H-H-H-H-" she struggled to get the name out of her attacker.

"Ah good, you're awake." Heather picked her head up and smiled wickedly

"W-w-wh-wh-what are y-y-you d-doing?" Lindsay stammered

"Why, claiming what should be mine of course."

"But I-you-what? You're a girl." was all she could blurt.

"Yes, I am aren't I? And you're about to see just what a girl can do to another girl."

Heather moved her straddled body over towards Lindsay's face, her moistening pussy was right over her scared lips, and with a few more maneuvers Heather shut Lindsay's moans up with her entrance "Lick me bitch-do it, do it if you wanna breath." she ordered

She didn't want to do it, but she had no choice, she had to lick Heather's pussy. The sensation was shamefully turning her on, but the shame of having sex with someone who wasn't Tyler was over taking the pleasure.

"That's it bitch-ahhhhhhhh-fffffffffuck that feels so good! Oh how I've missed the feel of girl tongue on my pussy." Heather hissed with sexual pleasure.

Outside, Walt, Eva, and Mark had entered the property of the Canadian kids, and were quietly making their way up the stairs to the front door, unseen by the people in the house, and on the third floor deck laughing and listening to music...among other things.

"So...you boys recently ran into a little money, who wants to place bets that I walk in and score, huh?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves E, we are technically trespassing." Walt reminded her.

"Besides, it'll take some doing to get a girl, and I guarantee once one of the guys get a load of your...piece, they'll go running for the hills." Mark explained

"It's 2013, there's no way all of these suckers are Rush Limbaugh conservatives, besides I got a sure way to score with dudes, you'll see." she assured them.

"Alright, it's your funeral...and ours potentially." Walt shrugged

Upon reaching the front door they noticed it was not only unlocked but ajar only slightly-slightly enough for someone with a good enough eye to see that was cracked open. The three gently pushed the door inward. "The fuck?" Eva asked

"Who the hell just leaves their front door unlocked in Jersey?" Walt asked

"Canadians?" Mark guessed.

"True."

The door creaked open and the three tiptoed inside with Walt leading the charge. He peered to his right through the banister, which above the small set of stairs led into the living room where Heather was having her way with Lindsay, her back was too them fortunately. "Guys...check it." The three knelt by the banister and watched as Heather smothered Lindsay's face.

"What in the hell?" Mark whispered

"Are they...fucking?" Walt asked

"Looks like it." Eva agreed

"I don't think that girl Lindsay is liking it." Walt stated "I think that's the girl from the other day...and she...was with someone else."

"Like your old man said buddy boy, these kids waste no time." Mark patted him on the back.

"I'd interrupt them if it didn't mean getting caught, I don't think they wanna reason...especially with what dickweed did earlier."

The three ducked below the banister, kneeling completely on the floor. "Alright, I've seen enough." Walt insisted

"And I gotta take a leak." Eva admitted

"Alright, back home kids-"

"No wait." the girl insisted

"What?" Mark asked

"Where's the thrill of taking a piss at your place, the risk of getting caught is all for the thrill."

"Are you serious?" Walt asked

"I did say I wanted to get lucky, didn't I?" Eva asked raising an eyebrow

"Fine, you go ahead, but I'm gonna wait here in case your 'brilliant' plan goes south, go with her Mark." Walt ordered

"No problem."

As Walt waited by the staircase which led to the garage, Eva and Mark crawled their way up the stairs and crawled very quietly passed the couch where at any given moment all Heather would have to do is turn her head slightly to the left. She had gotten off of Lindsay's face. "Oh baby!" she tried to squirm away, but to no avail "Oh, where are you going Linds? Were just getting started!" she flipped the blonde over on her stomah.

"Noooo, please!" Lindsay begged, with a hissing, choking scream.

"Please continue? Why sure, if you insist." Heather slid down her back and had her face at level with the girl's perfect butt. "Yeah baby." she wasted no time and thrust her tongue into Lindsay's entrance. Walt simply watched in terror.

Eva and Mark had crawled left of Heather and DJ's room, into the hallway, trying in desperate need to find a horny teenager, bathroom, or both. "I'll check these two rooms over here, but I think they're just bedrooms." Mark whispered

"Fine, I got this one over here."

Eva crawled right into the bathroom, she stood up and made her way to the toilet on the other side of the room. "Thank God." she whispered. Eva stood and approached the bowl, but before she could undue her shorts, she heard the water to the shower turn off, somebody was obviously in there. She barely had time to bring her shorts up when the curtain flew open, revealing a naked...and already stoned Duncan. His eyes were bright red, and a joined rested in his right hand.

"Whoa? Who-w-who are you? You don't belong here, this is my-Duncan's...chocolate factory."

"Oh thank God you're stoned off your ass." Eva sighed of relief. "Okay hose-head pay attention, I am just passing through, you..enjoy your chocolate, and I'm just gonna-"

But before Eva could continue she felt a huge pain on her right ass cheek, from Duncan's free hand. He took one more hint of his joint, and then tamped it out on the wet shower wall. "No way, you...that's you-are not going anywhere, why don't you let Willy Wonka pack your fudge."

She looked down at his erect dick, and noticed her pants were becoming tight as well. "Well rules are rules, far be it from me to go against them." she snickered. Eva bent herself over the vanity, and pulled her shorts down only until her ass met her thighs, so Duncan wouldn't notice the lack of womanhood beneath her.

He spit on his already moist dick, and lined it up with her backdoor. "It's hard to meet a girl who does butt, I thought only freaky girls wanna do those things...in my factory where we sell chocolate." Duncan said as suave like as possible.

"Believe me it's...about all I ever do." Eva said playfully.

As Duncan slowly inserted himself into Eva's tight hole, Mark peered his head in, and Eva turned her head enough to wink at him as Duncan slowly thrust into her. "Son of a...no fucking way." Mark whispered, then turned away.

"You like that?" Duncan asked kissing Eva's neck.

"Oh, fuck yeah, go faster-fuck." she tried to back herself up to match his thrusts.

Someone upstairs turned up the already loud music as Skrillex's Kyoto began playing. Which was unfortunately loud enough to wake up the sleepy annoyance across the street. Peter woke up and hos surprised look was quickly changed to disgust. "Mother of God!" he approached the window "What in the Sam hill just assaulted my eardrums!" he screamed, he peered across the street. "Figures."

He ran to his closet, and in his foot locker was an old M-16, most likely from the latter days of the Vietnam War. He threw a fresh-civilian approved magazine into the chamber, and exited the room. Peter was decked out in military issue olive drab shorts, mossy long socks, with a matching wife-beater, and his dog tags...which also contained a heart shaped locket.

The noise also awoke Dylan, who wore sleep pants, and a black wife beater...he too wore dog-tags "What's the word Mad Dog?"

"I'll tell you who! Those Got Damn Canucks that's who! I told them to keep the noise down, but I'm gonna settle this myself-If I'm not back in 20 minutes Ramirez, either come over yourself or call the cops!"

"Yes sir." Dylan agreed as Peter slipped on his shoes, and headed down the stairs.

Across the street, things were really getting out of hand, and we haven't even ventured upstairs yet, but downstairs Walt was transfixed on the scene above him. "Heaher-ah-ah-ah-Heather-fuck." Lindsay moaned.

"Faster baby-fffffffuck-faster!" and Mark was also forced to standby while Eva was given the business, none having any idea of the...Mad Dog about to pay a visit...

**Well...There's a good cliffhanger, I'm sure you guys have some things to think about, so until next time...**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	6. Dirty Petey

**Funday****: He'll find out eventually, just later. Dylan's reaction mirrors a very funny Tracy Morgan line from "Cop Out". Lindsay is not going to forget but she will be too embarrassed to tell anyone. And believe me, This next scene with the other characters and Peter will be...Slack-jaw worthy. **

**SkorpionQueen012****: Now-now, let's be politically correct, shes not a dude she just so happens to be a burly, gruff voiced...scary looking...weight lifting woman...with-dude plumbing...She still has boobs. (Okay, not so politically correct) **

* * *

"**Dirty Petey"**

**. . .**

Across the street Peter was ready to lead his one man charge against the Canadian homestead across the way, and at said homestead, Walt-a man who in his near 30 years has seen just about everything was still stupefied to see Heather bury her face in Lindsay's pussy. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhhhhh." Lindsay moaned, gripping onto the sheets.

"Mnmhmnmhmmnmhm-fuck yeah." Heather hissed with lustful passion

"Heather-stop please." The blonde begged, sobbing into her pillow.

Heather smacked her ass "Bitch I'll stop when I'm good and ready." she buried her face in Lindsay's ass, and licked even faster

"Nooooooo." Lindsay sobbed.

"Mhnmhnm-fuck yeah, you hot little slut." Heather hissed "You're gonna cum soon aren't you?"

"Y-y-y-yes."

"Good baby, let me make you cum." Heather stuck her tongue into Lindsay's entrance that was reaching critical mass

"No..n-n...no Heather...please stop-Eeeeeeeeeeee!" Lindsay shrieked into the pillow as she came. And her sadistic attacker was there to lick it all up, but Heather wasn't done yet, still behind Lindsay she hugged her from behind and whispered...fairly loudly into her ear.

"Now listen up bitch, since you're so stupid and slutty you'll probably not even remember this conversation-so I'm gonna take the liberty of explaining it to you." Heather began "This trip I convinced my parents for wasn't just to have a fun time at the beach, I want more...like to have all five of you cute little girls as my playthings...understand?" Lindsay nodded furiously "Good." Heather licked her ear and dropped her used body onto the bed.

Walt ducked back down the staircase as Heather got herself dressed again and headed for the upstairs, while Lindsay laid crying into the pillow. He sat against the wall and the steps, reeling over not coming to Lindsay's aid. "What are you doing Walter?" he sighed

Over in the hallway Mark was in a similar, yet funnier predicament. He listened as Eva was still being plowed by a stoned and otherwise unaware Duncan, while he was more or less watching for any signs of life that might blow their cover...but if they were as fucked up as Duncan they should be in the clear. "Errrrrrrgh-ffffffuck baby, plow me-mm-fuck!" Eva moaned matching Duncan thrust for thrust.

"They, booty bitch like getting ass-rammed, dontcha?" Duncan asked

"Fuck yeah-harder-faster!"

"Sure thing man." A stoner line if ever there was one.

"Man?" Eva jerked up as if she was exposed-but quickly remembered, he was stoned...everyone is called man. "Oh right, you know nothing, you're just high off your ass arent ya?" Eva playfully asked, reaching her hand back to graze and caress Duncan's face.

"Ha-ha, you know it babe."

"Right, babe...totally one of those." Efa sighed of relief "Now keep fucking me, don;t stop!"

"Whatever you say man." Duncan responded...still fortunately clueless.

Mark, was sitting on the floor in the hallway against the wall next to the bathroom door on it's left. He was systemically lightly knocking his head into the wall, sitting in the dark hallway, and talking to himself, kind of a funny existentialist thing. "I am 27 years old...I have a Masters in Engineering from Ohio State...I am a successful YouTuber, who is about to open his own business." He whispered "So why the fuck am I sitting in the hallway of the house of Canadian teens that I broke into looking out for my slightly insecure friend-I just found out was transsexual after all these years-who is currently getting butt rammed by the poster child of delinquency?" he asked "Walt was right, I should have went to that hockey combine in Detroit like he told me to...but noooo-I'm getting my graduate's degree I said-I'll make more money I said-I would never cut it in the pros." He rested his head against the wall and sighed

"Fuck me big boy-ffffuck me-fuck me-fuck me."

"Yeah bitch-fucking take it."

"Fuck me-I could have went to that football combine at Rutherford too-but I gave the same excuse." Mark groused, ignoring the situation inside the bathroom.

"Damn you're a tight thing aren't ya?"

Mark rolled his eyes, he stood up and opened the door to the bathroom "Whoa! Do I interrupt you when you're making whoopee?" Eva asked

"First of all-yes, you did once, and second of all, no one-I mean-NO ONE refers to sex as 'whoopee' and third, I'm taking a piss." he turned to Duncan "Don't mind me man, I'm just a figment of your deluded euphoric imagination going to take a piss in the toilet you probably think is a giant ice cream bowl."

"Dude, your words are so...smart man-yo you wanna get in on some cooch action up front?" Duncan asked picking Eva straight up, who got instantly worried.

"No-no, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Fucking prude, it's the 21st Century man, live a little." Duncan blurted

"No I meant because that is physically impossible-she has a penis-but don't worry you'll forget all of this by tomorrow I'm sure." Mark said patting Duncan's back and exiting the bathroom, Eva rolled her eyes playfully

"Yo what did that smart guy say?" Duncan asked

"Just fuck me pretty boy." Eva stated flatly

"Can do!"

Upon exiting the bathroom Mark's eyes drifted to the doorway in front of him to his left, which was Cody and Duncan's room, Cody's desk would be in his line of sight, where he got a glimpse of one of the coolest things a guy like him would love, a brand new Mac workbook. "Whoa. This is the brand new model, and with retina display." He marveled. A transfixed Mark entered the room and studied the overpriced contraption.

Upstairs, the party was heating up...not quite. Like most obnoxious teenagers these weren't even getting drunk, high, and dancing to their loud music, they were sitting in a circle around the third floor deck, lighting it up, drinking beers, and expressing ridiculous and pointless opinions one thinks about when smoking the reefer.

Courtney on the other hand was sitting at the kitchen table reading some crappy romance novel mother's in their mid forties read to pass the time. Everyone else...deck. Geoff was in a chair with Bridgette on his lap, sharing the same joint. Tyler was next to them. Cody and Gwen were next to him, Heather sat next to DJ, still a little flustered from just getting off with Lindsay.

"Okay so...How cool would it be...if...Ewoks were like...walking among us and shit?" Gwen asked

"Ewoks...like the bear things from Star...Trek?" Tyler asked, oddly enough the most sober out of all of them besides Courtney...and Heather.

"Wars-S-Star Wars." Cody corrected him

"Oh, they would be so cute-I would love to have one of those as a pet." Bridgette inisted

"Don't w-w-w-worry Babe-we can like...get a dozen Ewok things-how much they costing again?" Geoff asked

"Oh baby, you know me so well." they shared a kiss.

"Alright-alright, Ewoks are cool and all...but what about if like-everyone had one of those cool little furry-monster things, that'd be cool right?" DJ asked

"You-you mean like those Ferbie sons of bitches everyone was killing themselves over?" Gwen asked

"Yeah-yeah them! But instead of killing each other, everyone in the world gets one, thus ending the hate."

"Yeah I'll lose sleep wondering if you're right about that one Deej." Tyler laughed sarcastically, taking a hit of the joint he just rolled.

"speaking of losing sleep-yo Coutney!" Gwen yelled "Quit reading the 'conservatives' guide to being more lame and boring' and come out and get wasted with us!"

"Eat a dick." Courtney answered uninterested "And this is a very powerful novel thank you very much."

"You'll get fucked up one of these days Court. I'll make sure of it." Heather coldly assured her

"Fat chance!"

"Oh let he go shes gonna-g-gonna spoil it for the rest of us anyway." Cody shouted

"Yeah what Cody said!" Geoff cheered.

"Fuck her!" Gwen yelled "We can have so much more fun without Miss uptight wad."

"Yeah!" everyone cheered

"Was that supposed to disparage me?" Courtney asked "Cause it didn't work?"

"AH!" Cody screamed

"Big word! Bridgette complained

"Aw, did I make the big stoner brains turn to mush, I'm sorry." Courtney sighed

"Devil!" Gwen chanted

"Evil!" Geoff retorted

"Back to peace children-back to peace." DJ said calmly breathing in "Let's just breathe in deeply, in...and out-in...and out, there. Fell better?"

"You know what, in a weird way I so totally do." Gwen smiled

"Baby, you're the greatest." Heather kissed him

"Thanks babe."

Courtney rolled her eyes. Now for back downstairs, Duncan and Eva were picking up their pace as Mark was blissfully unaware, playing around with Cody's computer in the other room. "Erg! I'm so close!" Duncan grunted

"Come on you! Ya lasted this long!"

"No way babe, I'm ready to fire!" he yelled

"Well fucking do it big boy! That's what Mamma's been waiting for!"

"Okay, erg!" Duncan shut his eyes, totally buried inside Eva's big ass. "Awwwwwwww!"

"FFFFFFFFUCK YEAH!"

With one final grunt Duncan poured his juices into her, pumping her bowls full of his baby juice, previously wasted on Izzy's back from earlier that day. He slid out of the ladyboy with an audible pop. "Holy shit!" Eva sighed, and pulled her shorts up "That was incredi-huh?"

She turned around to see that Duncan had fallen backwards, and was currently sitting in the tub, with his head resting against the wall, and his feet outside of the tub. He must have fallen asleep, or so Eva had hoped

"Oh shit." she gasped.

And on a slightly lighter note, back upstairs. "I'm with Gwen though that Ewok idea is pretty sweet." Geoff said

"Thanls Geoff!" Gwen smiled

"You're welcomeeeeeeeee-ummmmmm-"

"Gwen?"

"Yeah that's it! Gwen, that's whose idea it was."

"They'd be so cute to have." Bridgette said in a dreamy voice

"Yeah-we'll make sure old man grouch puss don't get any!" Geoff yelled "You hear me Foley! You uptight Ewok hating motherfucker!" Geoff shouted loudly.

So loud in fact that Peter, now halfway across the street, heard him loud and clear, he stared up on the deck with a look of pure disgust, ready to knock the head of the first idiot who crossed him, and since Duncan was currently indisposed, someone else would have to take his place in the interim. "Erg, reefer smoking hose-heads." he hissed. He grumbled moreover, and continued towards the front door.

Inside, Walt was still a mess, "Son of a bitch...Erg!" he slammed his fist against the wall "The fuck didn't I do anything?" he asked louder than he wanted to "Why am I such a screw u-u-u...oh fuck!"

He could not finish the line because upon standing up, through the glass of the front door he could see his father getting closer and closer to the front steps. "Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck." he ran towards the bathroom he assumed Eva to be in. "Eva we gotta-what the...fuck happened to him?" Walt asked noticing Duncan

"I happened, he's fine I just checked his pulse, he probably blacked out-where's the fire?" she asked

"Code Mad Dog, on his way up the front steps."

"Oh fuck! If your old man sees us here...I don't even wanna think about the results." Eva shook her head

"Then let's go then!" They darted out into the hallway charging to the foyer, where Peter was making his way up the steps

"Fuck!"

"Down here!" Walt took him and Eva down the nearby staircase where Walt hid earlier, the garage would be the perfect avenue of escape.

Suddenly the door sprang open, and Peter entered, taking a big old whiff of the air. Walt covered Eva's mouth to keep her from screaming...see, girly traits. "Dear sweet merciful God, this place wreaks of more booze, reefer, and sex than California." he hissed.

He then heard Lindsay sobbing on the couch in the living room, which deterred him from turning the corner to discover Walt and Eva, the two breathed easily, but waited until the knew the coast would be clear. He walked up to the side where Lindsay was curled up in the covers, too shocked to move, yet she didn't feel too afraid of the possibly psychotic old guy with the assault rifle standing right above her. "You're the blonde...Lindsay yes?" he asked calmly

"Yes." Lindsay blurted. Peter sniffed the air. "Mr...Fo-Fa-Fee-"

"Foley...You didn't like what just happened to you one bit, I can tell." Peter gently stroked her hair "Shh-shh-shh-calm...stay calm, who did this? Who did this to you?"

"She did? She...she did this, and she...wants all of us." she choked up.

"Alright-alright, calm down, you're just having a nightmare-shh-shh-shh...just a nightmare, it'll go away." Peter calmly assured her. But in his voice who could tell what calm is? "Try to remember...remember."

"I can't...I don't want to." she cried.

"Okay, I'm gonna find out...go to sleep now Lindsay, you're gonna be okay...you're gonna be okay." Peter gently shut her eyes, and Lindsay drifted off to sleep.

As he did that, Eva and Walt used this time to sneak out into the garage, where they assumed Peter wouldn't search. Peter then walked into the hallway where he smelled another odor "That smells like...MY cigars!"

As he screamed that, Mark heard him loud and clear. He quickly logged out of Cody's computer and searched for a place to hide, eventually picking underneath Cody's bed "I'm getting too fucking old for this shit." he muttered

Peter noticed no one in DJ and Heather's room, and turned his attention to the bathroom, where glancing in he saw a mess of a Duncan. "Holy shit, the fuck did you get yourself into...Flanagan?" he asked to no response "Flanagan, something about that name, the fuck is it?" he asked making a hasty check of Courtney and Gwen's room "I still smell it though." To Mark's dismay, he entered Cody and Duncan's room, and as Mark stuck one of his hands out from under the bed, it was instantly crushed by one of Peter's boots, fortunately he didn't notice. Mark tried to contain his pain. "Really strong in here-" As he smelled he heard a loud crash from upstairs "But that's a little more important." he took his foot off of Mark's hand and disappeared towards the stairs. Mark crawled out from under the bed, and made his way towards the garage.

Inside, Eva and Walt were pacing, wondering the same thing "Do you think Mark made it out okay?" Walt asked

"Steiner is a fighter, he can pull through."

"Against Mad Dog? Hell no, it'll take more than fight Ev-"

The door opened, interrupting the two "Oh thank God!" Eva's heart skipped a beat, and they gave their comrade a hug

"Hey uh-assholes, thanks a bunch for warning me!" Mark insulted

"Sorry, I was side tracked by the fact he was gaining quickly and Duncan was in the tub." Walt explained...though he wished he hadn't.

"Yeah Eva got filled-"

"Dammit! TMI!" Mark complained

"Yo what happened to your hand?" Walt asked

"Long story...but to break it down to you..." Mark began "When I was 11...I played junior hockey for that rec league in Short Hills?"

"Yeah we all did, you were just younger than us." Walt added

"Yeah well...one day, we had a game with the team from Freehold...BIG kids, huge kids, I played center, the Freehold center, looked at me, scared my 11 year old brain so hard...I pooped my pants."

"I remember that." Walt chuckled

"Ever since I have never EVER came close to that-even when we played Rumson-Fair Haven in States...but your dad and his suspicions, made me THIS close to physically reliving that horrible...horrible day." Mark finished "And that...is why my hand is now crushed and just barely getting the feeling back."

"Come on." Walt chuckled "You get used to it, I live with the bastard, let's go back to the house and put it on ice." The three safely headed for the garage door, and went home.

Peter made his way upstairs, where no one had noticed him, so he walked over to the surround sound boom box, and shut off the music, Courtney had turned her head and noticed the man, and tried to be civil. "Oh, Mr. Foley-what uh...what brings you here?" she asked

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just a crazy old man whose obviously having a war flashback." he blurted sarcastically

"Oh whew, for a second there-"

"That was sarcasm you idiot!" he blared, Courtney gulped "If I was really having a flashback-and I never do, I would be screaming and complaining that they weren't in the grass they were in the trees-THEY WERE ALWAYS IN THE FUCKING TREES!" he screamed, but cooled off "Now traps, those were in the grass-always the grass.

Everyone else took notice and rushed in "What the fuck?"

"The hells happening?"

"Great, Clint Eastwood's here."

"Oh good, the debauchery gang is all here." Peter began "Noe let me see." he pointed at Courtney "It probably wasn't you." and then he looked at Gwen "I know it wasn't you...Gwen." the Goth gulped "I'm not happy what I just witnessed."

"Dude it's just mus-"

"Quiet pussy!" he snapped at Cody. "I don't mean that-but I did say retribution would be dealt with if the music was too loud."

"No, you said you'd call the cops." Bridgette remembered

"I did didn't I? Well, I'm the cops tonight." he glanced at the pile of weed on the breakfast nook. "And for your sake you're all lucky I am." he looked at the table, seeing a hamburger on a plate next to Courtney. "What's this? A burger?"

"Yes sir." she said, Peter picked it up

"Y'all mind?" everyone's head shook in unison. "Thought not." he took a bite, and a half smile graced his face. "Well, at the risk of ripping off the great Samuel L. Jackson, this is one motherfucking tasty burger."

"That's not how he-"

"SHUT IT! I knew that."

Peter this time walked over to the pile of weed, and mushed a sample or two with his fingers, letting it sprinkle back onto the table. "Oh uh." Geoff said trying to look innocent "I see you've found my oregano I used to spice up those tasty burgers-"

"Stow it candy ass! I know what this is!" Peter hissed "Seven years as a custom's marine at the American Embassy in Tokyo-you better bet your ass I know what this shit is!"

Peter slung his rifle on his soldier and got down on his knees, searching in the cabinets below "They always have it somewhere-ah, found it." Peter rose with a bottle of bleach "Always under the kitchen sink, never fails."

To everyone's dismay-minus Courtney's, Peter doused the pile of weed with the bleach, and smeared it around the table and floor, instantly rendering it unsafe and ineffective. "Oh hey, what the fuck!" everyone yelled

"Aw man, Duncan's not gonna like this one bit." Geoff sighed

"Oh, I don't think Flanagan will care right now, he's a little fucked up at the moment!" Peter hissed, throwing the now empty bleach bottle aside "I said no drugs! You ignored me, well try using them now, and by that I mean don't if any of you have half a brain." Peter then turned over to the boom box across the room, and approached it, first unplugging it from the wall "Now, the reason I awoken in the first place, what is this shit noise you fuckers were listening to huh?" he asked

"S-S-Skrillex." Tyler answered

"Skr-who? That sounds like a COPD medication." Cody was about to whisper to Gwen "First one who says 'he would know' is gonna learn what the five fingers said to the face-here's a hint-SLAP!"

Cody gulped. Peter then slung off his rifle, and used the barrel to knock the boom box from the small table it sat upon. And then to everyone's shock Peter used the stock of the rifle to mercilessly beat the boom box into a bunch of tiny pieces. "There-FIXED!" He approached the crowd, who were cowering in fear "I am disgusted as to what I witnessed tonight."

"Oh come on, a little weed and loud music? Typical Friday night for us!" Geoff yelled brazenly

"Not that dick brain! Something else! This ain't over-not by a long shot. So I ask you punks this, if you're feeling lucky I suggest you get your shit together, clean this mess up, and start acting right, or it's gonna be a long week! GOT IT?" Everyone nodded "Good."

Peter walked towards the stairs and turned to the crowd again, his eyes fell right on Gwen, but out of glance it looked like he was addressing everyone "Don't disappoint me."

Everyone just raised an eyebrow but Gwen lightly nodded. "Y'all have a pleasant evening." Peter took his leave from the house.

"Ho...ly fuck." Geoff sighed

"Alright, let;s clean this shit up." Heather ordered "Then let's...bed I guess."

Everyone groaned, and started cleaning up the mess. Though across the street, Walt and Eva were wrapping up Mark's hand in a bandage. "Mad Dog owes me so much for that, since the feelings coming back so is the pain."

"You'll be fine Mark, if you're still hurting in the morning we'll take you to the ER-"

"What happened?" Peter asked barging in

"Uh-n-nothing pops, Mark fell out of bed and landed on his hand-what up-why you carrying around 'Ol' Sparky' for huh?" Walt asked referring to the rifle, acting like he didn't know.

"Sorry, those fuckers woke me up, and you guys too I'm assuming?" he asked, closing the box to his cigars "That explains that." he whispered

"Yup, that's it alright pops, and-"

"Romanov? Holy shit, come here!" Peter gave Eva a hug

"Sup Mad dog?"

"Good to see ya? Staying the night?" he asked

"If you're offering."

"Anytime for you-Walter, if those fuckers cause more ruckus, go over there and give em hell for me will ya I'm tired."

"Sure thing pops."

"Oh, and one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"...Uh...n-nothing...nothing, you're a good son Walter."

"Um...thanks pops. Love ya too."

**And on that note, another nice-though smaller cliffhanger, review if you see fit to Until next time!**

**SNOOCHIE BOOCHIES!**


	7. Pinnacle of Drama Pt I

**Greetings eager idealistic young and old readers!**

**Alright, I'm back at College-I know bummer, but fear not. Unlike last year, I am not going to drop off the face of the earth sorta speak. I plan on updating at least once a week! So...YEAH!**

** TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsXYZed: Patience my son, the decking will see forth in due time...And Heather needs more than meds.**

** Funday: I wanted someone who could fill the role of Clint Eastwood well, so there we have Peter. And I assure you there is a reason for why he is the way he is and Gwen has a lot to do with that, as does a lot of his past, but that will be much later in the story, however this chapter may spoil that. So read and see as to whom Heather will defile next!**

** BlueBerryIceQuxxn: Yes it is very wow isn't it. Also what does this mean O_o? I don't know text lingo very well, I'm very old school. **

** SpanishQueen1327: Those were rather out of left field I know, and Courtney will 'get some' in due time I want to save her for something special as she is a virgin. **

** The SmartUSANerd: Well thank you for your likeness!**

** DIM666 – Insane Leader: Yesh, it shall eshcalate rather quickly, all in the purshuit of your viewing enjoyment pleashure...As told by Sir Sean Connery. **

** desguy2.0: Thank you!**

* * *

"**A Pinnacle of Drama Pt. I"**

. . .

The orange-red colored sun peaked it's way over the ocean horizon of the Atlantic, a pretty sight rivaled only by it's setting seen in the west. The normally clear waters glistened with the color red as the sun poked it's way up.

Over on Long Beach Island, Walt was up early, sitting on the third floor deck, his eyes not leaving the house across the street. All he could think about was his actions-or lack thereof, from the night prior. He sat in his New York Giants lawn chair, next to him a small table, where an empty water bottle and a can of chew rested on top. Walt wore a white muscle shirt with the New Jersey Devils logo in the middle, blue gym shorts, and his flip flops.

Dressed in a black t-shirt and cargo shorts, Mark opened the door to join him. The two exchanged a neutral glance and Walt turned his attention back to the house. Mark leaned up against the edge of the deck, looking at the sun. "It's gonna be a hot one today." he turned to Walt who gave no response. "Yes sir, perfect beach weather." still no response "Ya know, screw the beach it's an ice cream kind of day, what do ya think Walt?"

"How's your hand?" Walt asked immediately with a flat-line of enthusiasm.

Mark looked down and held up his bruised hand, he had previously taken the tape off, he moved each finger to prove it was not broken, but it was in fairly rough shape. "A little bruised but I'll live, I've felt worse...beats shitting myself ya know?"

"I guess." Walt shrugged

"What's eating you?" Mark asked

"Uh." Walt stammered, he tried to get the words out, but he couldn't. He just sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "N-nothing Mark, had a shit night's sleep that's all."

"Who could blame ya? I've seen some fucked up shit in my day-as have you, but oh my God! And that's just for Eva." Mark stated

"Did Duncan notice?" Walt asked

"Him? Ha!" Mark scoffed "Motherfucker was higher than the Got damn Space Station, and what about those two girls huh-"

"Hey!" Walt snapped, much to the surprise of Mark. "Uh-just forget it-forget it ever happened okay?"

Mark raised a concerned eyebrow, but did not dare venture further "Um, okay."

Silence befell the two for a moment or twenty until Walt spoke up again "By the way, I'm sorry."

"What for snapping at me?" Mark asked

"No slughead, I meant for my old man."

"So he stepped on my hand, wouldn't be the first time. Probably won't be the last either." Mark assured him "But that can't be the only thing eating you."

"It's not." Walt sighed

"Then tell me for the love of God, what is it?" Mark asked

"Dammit I dunno, forget about it, I just need some space okay."

"Alright, I was gonna go with Dylan anyway."

Dressed in a polo and Bermuda shorts was Peter, he walked out onto the deck and got a good whiff of the morning air "Ah, smell that boys? That's the smell of a brand new day. Marcus, what happened to your hand?"

"Fell-"

"jammed it." Walt and Mark said at the same time

"O...kay then." Peter nodded awkwardly

"Anyway, I'm gonna go...do stuff, see ya guys." Mark left the deck in search of Dylan.

Peter took a seat in his lawn chair next to Walt. "I was doing some thinking." he finally said

"That you're anger is a defense mechanism brought on by years of battle torment and unfullfillment?" Walt asked dryly

"No wise ass! I was doing some thinking about your mother."

Walt turned his head "It's been three years pop."

"I know-I know." Peter nodded "I meant...I-I meant about your sister."

"Who Kelly?"

"No."

"Grace?"

"Nope."

Walt is one of four siblings, He was the oldest out of them all, sharing a twin sister, another brother, and then another sister...except for... "Tara?" Walt raised an eyebrow

Peter nodded "Yeah."

"Holy shit pops...that was...geez 19 years ago?"

"Almost 20." Peter reminded him

"Man...I never knew her."

"None of us did Walt...she was stolen from us far too soon-your mother entertained the notion she may still be alive...but I don't know." Peter hung his head "I just don't know."

"I'm sure you and moms did everything you could." Walt assured him

"...Yeah. If it was that, she'd still be here Walter."

"Look, the more you dwell on it, the more it's gonna consume you."

"Oh what doesn't?" Peter snapped

"What uh...w-why were you suddenly thinking about this now-you usually come to the beach house to forget all this?" Walt asked

"Exactly. I can't explain it, and I don't know what-why-or how is triggering the relapses but something is, and God for the life of me I just can't quite put my finger on it. I don't know Walter, cause not only are the relapses occurring, they're stronger." Peter explained

"When exactly did they start happening?" Walt asked

"Last night, why?"

"Alright, what did you do last night?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary except break up the Hose-Head party across the way." Peter said jolting his finger to the house, where the kids were slowly emerging from with beach stuff.

"Well that obviously had to be the cause, alright; I'm gonna go over there, and apologize for your behavior last night, maybe I'll find something out." Walt stood up

"Godspeed my son." Peter nodded

Walt yawned, slipping on his Nike flip flops, he entered the house running right into Eva "I thought you'd be with them?" he asked nonchalantly

"Nah they just left, Mark said something about the beach, and I got bored of listening, what are you doing today?" she asked

"Evidently going over there to apologize and uh...get some information."

"About?" Eva raised an eyebrow

"Just follow my lead."

"Okay then Hoss."

The kids were sitting on the front steps to the house, some fairly hungover, all ready for the beach, Duncan was especially hungover not remembering anything from the previous evening. Geoff stood in front of them all to explain what was going on

"Alright, thanks to fuck-head, we now need a new stereo, I'd call the cops, but we don't exactly have good leverage to be labeled totally innocent-plus we can just buy a new one." he sighed "Were also going to need more drugs."

"Geoff, why? That's what set him off in the first place, why do we need more?" Courtney asked

"No, the music got him over here, let's just not play it so loudly we'll be fine." Tyler shrugged

"Ty's right, we'd still have a whole bunch of weed if the music wasn't so loud." Bridgette agreed

"So it's settled-Duncan." Geoff asked "You're tight with that dealer right?"

"Well, yeah tight is a word I'd use." the delinquent smirked

"Nooch." Geoff chuckled "Alright, here's some dough, and here's some for a new stereo, there's an electronic shop a block down from the market."

"Oh I think I can get an excellent stereo with this money." Duncan nodded

"It's for the weed too dumb-dumb." Heather added

"...I know." Duncan winked

"I'll go with him." Cody offered

"Um?" Geoff looked at Duncan, who shrugged "Alright. Everyone else, TO THE BEACH!"

Geoff tossed Duncan the keys to the van, and everyone gathered the beach supplies the left under the deck. Duncan noticed Courtney try and pick up a few things, so he took that opportunity to give her a playful pat on the butt, which she stood up immediately resenting.

"Ow! You asshole!"

"Don't play dumb with me princess, I know it was you last night." he put his arm around her "So look, stop pretending like it wasn't you, you know you dig me."

"I haven't the foggiest idea what the hell you're talking about." she sneered, throwing his arm off of her "Sure you don't-well if it wasn't you, I guess it was Gwen?"

"Huh, what?" she blushed

"Her! No way!" Courtney retorted...fairly defensively "First of all, I don't know what happened to you last night, but when we went to sleep, you were naked laying down in the shower!"

"Yes, that I remember." Duncan nodded "But I also remember getting laid last night...just not sure by whom. For all I know, it was the two of you."

"Ew." Courtney and Gwen retorted unanimously

"It'll happen, you watch." Duncan smiled, entering the van, where Cody waited for him.

"Not in this life." Courtney sneered. She and Gwen tried to catch up with the others "I can't believe you even like him as a friend."

"Well, Duncan has his moments...but deep down he's very sweet." Gwen insisted

"Yeah, sweet...just like Mr. Foley and how he treated Geoff's stereo."

"Uh...yeah."

As she said that Gwen tilted her head towards the Foley house where her eyes fell right onto Peter sitting on the deck, she couldn't tell if he was looking at her too...But he was, and he was doing some reminiscing that he still couldn't explain...

_. . ._

"_Miwa...MIWA!"_

"_Peter the baby!"_

"_I got her...I-I got he-dammit! This thing's going down, we gotta find one of the boats! WHOA! Miwa you gotta help me here!"_

"_Peter I can't find her!"_

"_LOOK FASTER DAMMIT! IT'S GOING DOWN!"_

"_Peter! PETER!"_

_. . ._

"Gwen...Gwen...HEY!"

"Huh?"

"Earth to Gwen, what's gotten into you?" Courtney asked

"Um...I'm not sure, uh...maybe the beach will clear my head."

"Maybe. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, of course I'm sure."

"Okay, just let me know if you're not." Courtney insisted

"No problem."

As they were catching up with the others nearing the main street needing to cross to get to the beach, Walt and Eva stopped them. "Yo guys! Guys! Hey!"

"Is that Wallace?" Lindsay asked

"Walter." Bridgette corrected

"Who?"

"Morning Walt." DJ greeted

"Don't look so happy." Heather whispered "You know we should sue your dad for what he did yesterday."

Walt narrowed his eyes at Heather and clenched his fists "Sorry, that's why I wanted to see you kids this morning, I wanted to apologize for his behavior."

"And speaking of suing you little-" Eva began, her mouth quickly covered up by Walt's hand

"Not now." Walt whispered to her "You'll have to excuse my friend Eva, shes a little headstrong."

"I feel like there's something familiar about her." Lindsay tried to remember, which only made remember the previous evening

"Really? You, remember someone?" Heather asked

"Anyway, as a token of forgiveness, I heard he smashed your radio so hows about I bankroll a new one for ya, huh?" Walt asked digging out some money from his wallet.

"Gimme!" Heather greedily took the money from his hand, but DJ and Geoff did the same to her

"Thanks a bunch Walt, but that won't be necessary." DJ insisted

"Yeah, don't worry we got it covered, it was our fault the music was too loud anyhow." Geoff added

"Just keep your dad away from us, alright?" Tyler asked

"No problem-but keep the money guys, I'm a professional sports agent okay? I make good money, that wad of cash is chicken feed, keep it." Walt insisted

DJ and Geoff shrugged "Thanks." Heather smirked

"No problem." Walt glared at her.

"Nice meeting you kids." Eva added making sure Heather knew she was watching her. She dug out a few business cards from her shorts pocket "But if you're in the market for a gym, one week free trial membership, just a mile down the road, can't miss it." she handed them each a card

"Shes persistent." Walt dragged her along.

"You pinhead." Geoff berated Heather

You can't threaten a property loss suit when we could have a drug charge hanging all over our heads." Bridgette added

"I was making him scared." Heather explained

"Oh yeah cause that worked so well." Gwen rolled her eyes

"Shut-up."

Duncan and Cody had gotten on the road to go back to the market to see if Izzy was behind the store holding, the initial part of the ride was silent, until Duncan broke it "Dammit to hell! I know I fucked some chick last night, I wasn't that fucked up-I know it happened."

"So who do you think?" Cody asked

"I don't know, I just remember her being a brunette, and...fairly muscular."

"Courtney and Gwen." Cody reminded him

"Yeah but they're not strong...The more I remember I recall her hair being dark, dark like Heather's-BUT I know it wasn't Heather." he retorted "That cunt I would remember. But enough about my dysfunctional-ass life, I know why you're tagging along Graves..."

"Yup, I wanna see my girl from yesterday." Cody smiled

"See if you can get more then head today huh little buddy?"

"Um...yeah-yeah no problem." Cody chuckled "No problem. Anyway gimme the cash for the stereo so you can do your thing."

"That's not a bad idea." Duncan agreed. He fished into his pocket for the money only for the van go go for the medium, and eventually into oncoming traffic.

"Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Truck."

"Huh-OH SHIT!" Duncan quickly steered out of the way

"Stupid Canadian!"

"FUCK YOU ASS CLOWN!" Duncan yelled back "Ass-HOLE!" he emphasized "You okay?"

"No-no, that was-that was just my heart stopping." Cody sighed, gripping one hand to his heart, the other firmly on the 'oh-shit' bar.

"You're okay." Duncan smiled "Alright so here we are." They pulled in behind the market to just catch a glimpse of Izzy closing a deal. "You get stereo, I get weed, take your time, I know I will."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Cool I can see the store from here-you sure you don't want me to keep watch like the last time?" Cody asked

"Nah we should be fine, as I recall the last time a certain watchman went to go get to third base." Duncan reminded him

"Oh, right." Cody chuckled in embarrassment "I'll text when I got it, try not to do anything stupid, huh?"

"Yeah no promises."

The two separated.

Cody counted the money (not realizing he is not in Canada but in New Jersey where someone might actually steal it from him) while he walked to the store, $2,000. It's not that he was surprised Geoff had the money...but that he had it in his pants.

Duncan strolled over to Izzy, who spotted him right away, she flashed him a very lovely smile, and the two embraced, but no kiss "Well-well, Mr. Flanagan, I'm no one to talk, but I think you sir have a problem."

"How so?"

"You blew through all that shit in...not even 24 hours? What is Izzy gonna do with you?"

"Ugh, make no mistake, it wasn't for the clone of Clint Eastwood I wouldn't be here right now cause we'd still have that brick of kush you gave me yesterday."

"Clint East...You mean Mad Dog Foley?" she asked

"You know that asshole too?"

"Who doesn't, he's like the man about town here." Izzy explained "Music too loud?"

"Yup."

"Ooh, that'll do it, if it was quiet, he would never have known."

"And we'd still have weed, alright Iz, you wanna do what we did last time?" Duncan asked being persuasive

"Normally I'd say no, but you're worth it-IF, you can impress me."

"No problem, but where's your car?" Duncan asked

"Oh I didn't bring it today, were gonna have to-"

"Well-well-well."

"Fuck."

The two turned to see two policemen emerge from their cruiser and walk towards them. Both wore brown uniforms with brown campaign hats. They were clearly Sheriff and Deputy Sheriff. The Sheriff was Tall, maybe 6' 3" 215 pounds. He was African American and very clean cut...okay, it's Chef.

The Deputy was none other than a certain person of total recent drama fame...Brick, he stood a few steps behind the Sheriff who had a sly grin on his face "Heh-heh, afternoon Isabella." he spoke in a deep gruff voice.

"Sheriff." she crossed her arms, her eyes tilted towards Brick "Whose this meter maid?"

"Deputy Sheriff Brick McClellan at your service ma'am." he saluted

"Don't salute her you imbecile." the sheriff did a face palm

"Sorry sir."

"Whose the guy?" Duncan whispered to Izzy

"Sheriff Fredrick T. Hatchet...call me Chef, I used to be a cook in the Navy."

"You think Mad Dog was bad? Wait'll you see Chef here, he's had it out for me for years." Izzy explained

"Because you smashed my car the first day yo ass got here."

"Not exactly a good first impression." Brick added

"Zip it wage slave." Duncan snapped dryly

"Anyways Hatchet what do you want? Doughnut shop is that-a way." Izzy pointed smugly

"Cute...It seems Ms. Wolfe here...has missed her mandated court date." Chef explained "I'm just here to clean up the situation

"Oh...heh-heh-heh, w-w-w-was that today?" Izzy chuckled "Oops."

"Yeah oops-"

"Shut-up Brick." Chef insisted

"Yes sir."

"Let's go Izzy, you know the drill." Chef took out a pair of cuffs

"Oh come on, what did she do that was so bad anyhow?" Duncan asked

"Boy it's so long I can't even remember it." Chef sighed

"Come on Sheriff Ass Clown, just let her go-"

"You watch your mouth boy, this don't concern you."

Duncan hung his head, and stared at the ground, which was pretty dusty and sandy from the fact they were on an island. He had an idea, an idea which may cost him his freedom, but Izzy was worth it...besides, he was already wanted in the first place.

"Well now it does!" Duncan kicked some sand at Chef and Brick

"Fuck!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Come on!" Duncan dragged Izzy with him.

"Fucking asshole!" Brick rubbed the sand from his face

"Well don't just stand there! Let's go, and call some backup!" Chef yelled giving chase

"We'll do sir!" As Brick began to run he looked down and noticed something that Duncan had dropped after kicking the sand in their faces, he picked it up, and pocketed it, and then took off for the chase calling in backup.

Meanwhile, Cody entered the nearby Stereo Shack, completely oblivious to the chase he was missing out on. He walked in, first noticing the only person in the store appeared to be the clerk at the counter. She of course was another total drama favorite, Ann Maria. (The only TD character that could not only pass near perfectly for an American...but most certainly one from New Jersey) The place was lined with a ton of electronic media.

"Um, excuse me?" Cody asked

Ann Maria glanced up from the magazine she was reading, and popped the gum in her mouth "Yeah?"

"Um, do you guys sell stereos?" Cody asked

She raised an eyebrow "Gee I dunno at STEREO Shack? Might be slim pickings."

"Ha-ha." Cody chuckled sarcastically "I meant, what can I buy with this money?" he put Geoff's wad of cash on the table, and a suddenly eager Ann Maria counted it

"Holy shit guy...there's like 2 grand here-the fuck did you get all of this?" she asked

"That's not important, getting me a stereo is."

"Well unless you want the professional DJ's package which comes complete with everything except a MacBook, you pretty much have more than enough to buy whatever you want."

"Well that may be in the question."

"Did you have any particular preference?" she asked

"Not particularly, I don;t know much about stereos, but it has to be something cool, something awesome, something that screams-"

"Cody?"

"Huh-Beth!"

The girl overheard the conversation from where she was in the store, and ran to give him a hug "How are you! You didn't tell me you were coming."

"Well it was something last minute-you work here?" Cody asked

"Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, sometimes working with my Dad is stressful." she explained

"So, this is the freaky boy you were telling about yesterday?" Ann Maria asked

"That's right!" she put an arm around Cody "He's the best, and totally friendly...and big." she whispered the latter

"Hmm." Ann Maria stroked her chin "Wait here." she went to go lock the front door to the place, as at least three police cars flew down the road, lights on and sirens blaring.

"Wait-wait-huh?" a confused Cody asked

"Come with us...I wanna have me some Canadian Bacon." she winked

"We actually call it Back Bacon but-" As if Cody's brain materialized into another Cody and slapped him across the face "Oh...Oh I see." he smiled

"Come on." Beth and Ann Maria pulled him into the back room. Cody smiled

"Thank. You. Mad Dog." Cody said to himself.

Over at the beach, everyone else was enjoying themselves. Geoff was working on his tan, DJ was just enjoying the sand, Heather swam in the ocean while Bridgette surfed, while Lindsay and Tyler cuddled on their beach towels. Near them were Courtney and Gwen, also laying on the beach.

"Hang Ten Bridge!" Geoff yelled, as he watched Bridgette catch a wave

"This ones for you baby!"

Heather was partially submerged in the ocean, watching Bridgette catch the wave. "That's it." she said to herself "Just one wipeout and you're mine baby."

She would get her wish, Bridgette tried to do a trick on her surf board, but she ended up losing her footing, and she fell right into the drink. Being that the water is salt and not chlorinated, she could see under the water, and like being a shark's prey. She saw Heather swim right at her.

Heather grabbed Bridgette and thrust their lips together while Heather's nosy hands caressed Bridgette's tender areas being constricted by her tight wet suit. Heather lock-tight lips were able to blow air into Bridgette's mouth so they could stay under longer. Bridgette wanted to back away...but she couldn't, some part of her wanted this, and she didn't want Heather to stop having her way with her. And somehow, Heather knew it too.

Eventually she would release, winking at Bridgette and swimming away into the murky depths, Bridgette floated to the surface by only buoyancy alone, she felt her crotch to see it was incredibly soaked.

"Bridge!" she heard Geoff yell from shore

"You okay?" DJ asked

"Um..." she looked over to see Heather emerge from the water, winking at her again, and swimming aside "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Wow." Gwen noticed from the beach "Some wipe out."

"I know right, she was under there for a very long time." Courtney agreed.

Walking nearby in their bathing suits and flip flops were Mark and Dylan, both enjoying ice cream while perusing the beach. Dylan enjoyed vanilla in a cup, while Mark savored a twist in a cone with chocolate sprinkles.

"Damn, sounds like I missed one helluva party." Dylan sighed

"Oh yeah, you would not believe the crazy shit we got into last night, scared Walt shitless." Mark added

"How so?"

"I guess he saw something that made his skin crawl, and he's refusing to talk about it. Fuck it, we'll get it out of him eventually."

"Man, too much of his father in him."

"Hmm-mmm." Mark agreed

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, check it out." Dylan threw out his arm to stop Mark which coincidentally knocked the ice cream off of his cone and onto the beach

"Dammit, fucking-a Dylan."

"Sorry Amigo, that's why I get in a cup, because it stays in the cup."

"There's a that's-what-she-said joke there somewhere, but in the meantime that's either here nor there, and you owe me an ice cream." Mark complained

"Fine, here." Dylan gave up a five spot from his pocket.

"Thank you. If you need me I'll be replacing my ice cream." Mark snarled

"And if you need me, I'll be over here."

What Dylan was looking at was Gwen and Courtney on their blankets. He made himself as suave as possible, and tossed out his ice cream cup, he approached the two, noticing Courtney was trying to put sun tan lotion on herself.

"Dammit! Gwen, you wanna put some sun tan on me, pretty please."

"I knew there was something kinky about you." she smirked sarcastically

"V-very funny, can you just do it please-"

"Allow me chica."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there-"

"Dylan...Dylan Ramirez, we met yesterday. You're Courtney and Gwen yes?"

"Yes." they both said in unison

"Well again I'm sure Walt's said this a thousand times already but were all sorry for Mad Dog." Dylan said sweetly

"We've noticed."

"Yeah Walt's the one you should feel sorry for, the poor bastard lives with him, cause he's too cheap to live away from him. Anyway, about your sun tan." Dylan smiled looking right into Courtney's eyes, she blushed

"Um-w-wow, I uh...I dunno, um-sure-but don't try anything, I know how to turn your eggs into an omelet." she threatened

"This I swear, my word as a gentleman."

"Okay." Courtney laid on her back, as Dylan lathered her up.

Gwen playfully shook her head, and moved herself a few feet away so as not to disturb them...and more likely so they wouldn't disturb her. She looked into her bag and pulled out her sketch pad and pencil, and started to draw, as it centered her.

She didn't get too far into her drawing until a shadow was cast over her, she looked up to see what or who it was. "That's uh...that's a lovely drawing you're doing there."

**Alright, good cliffhanger(s). Again guys, sorry it's been so long, College is a killer on my free time and this story most certainly monopolizes a lot of that. I will try to update as quickly as I can, again once a week. I have been super swamped with work, I also have more responsibility than last year, I have an executive staff job for my campus radio, I am a reporter for the campus TV station, and on top of all of that I have a math class, which I hate. **

**Also, it appears as though some of the couplings are going in different directions, don't worry they'll make sense eventually. **

**And if you ever want spoilers, you know where to find me...not literally, I meant online. **


	8. Pinnacle of Drama Pt II Pulp FanFiction

** Funday: Heh-heh, that's-what-she-said jokes are funny. And about Gwen...maybe you're right...maybe you're not! And yes it is getting very freaky, this I assure you.**

** Spanich Queen1327: No-no I can't give up on this gem, just needed a break for school is all. There will be some more Dylan and Courtney stuff to come...and yes I hate my phone too.**

** TheSmartUSANerd: Yeah I should say shes fairly hypnotized**

** TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsXYZed: Oh yes, I didn't really originally intend for there to be cameos, but there will be much more, if there is anyone you want to see specifically let me know ahead of time, and they will be in the story. **

** BlueBerryIceQuxxn: Oh, so that's what all that stuff means, and stuff...I-still know nothing, never text Lol in my life. **

** SweetDreams13579: Thank you! It's most certainly good to be back. **

* * *

"**A Pinnacle of Drama Pt. II" (Pulp FanFiction)**

**. . .**

**-Were doing this Tarantino Style, so...enjoy-**

**. . .**

**. . .**

* * *

**-The Goth That Came to Dinner-**

A very swift shiver went deep up Gwen's spine, she took a deep breath and set aside her notepad and pencil. Turning around, she hoped it was just some sort of coincidence coupled with the weird thoughts she was experiencing.

Turns out, her suspicions were correct. For standing right above her, looking less menacing than she pictured him to be was Peter. "Um-what you...what were you drawing there?" he asked, probably in the nicest tone she heard him say so far.

"U-uh...w-w-w...w-what?" she asked confused.

"I was just cur-"

"No! No, this is all wrong." she stood up "What the hell is your angle you maniac?" she asked

"What angle?" Peter asked in a more believable tone.

"You do NOT break into our house, smash Geoff's radio into a million pieces, call us a bunch of stoner hose-heads, and then nicely ask me what the fuck I'm doing, like nothing happened!"

"First of all-fuck head, I didn't break in, breaking-in implies forced entry, you pinheads were dumb enough to leave your fucking door unlocked, second of all, you are a bunch of stoner hose-heads, and third of all, I don't have to be some bigoted asshole twenty-four/seven." Peter explained with crossed arms.

"See, now that was more believable." Gwen winced

"What the fuck is wrong with you? All I did was ask what the fuck you were drawing, I have an interest in that, it helps center me." Peter added

"Oh...well, fine." Gwen picked up her notepad and showed Peter the drawing she was working on.

There was no background, and the image was maybe half done. It pictures a girl, with dark flowing hair, presumably in a lunging fighting pose, holding a Katana in the finishing position for a slashing strike, she wore a dark robe, and near the cut off of where she drew, was some sort of belt, flowing in the breeze as she was.

"It's a picture of a kunoichi a-"

"Female ninja." Peter finished her sentence.

Gwen moved the notepad away in shock, raising a surprised eyebrow "Um...y-yeah, how did-"

"After Vietnam I was a customs marine at the American Embassy in Tokyo for nearly seven years, I'm fluent in Japanese-I thought I made mention of this last night." Peter explained.

"You...You?" Gwen retorted

"That's right me, what the fucks that supposed to imply?" Peter asked

"You-a, proud true-blue American or whatever you are, working in a foreign country for that long?" Gwen asked

"Yeah that's right, I did a lot there, met some really good people...really-really good people. And besides I bet you Canucks ain't all a buncha polite pushovers." Peter added, some spit ended up on Gwen's face, she precariously wiped it away "Sorry."

"See-there you go again! You don't strike me as the type of guy who apologizes to people! And we're not pushovers, we just like being polite and neighborly, and have you seen Duncan? You think he's a polite pushover?" Gwen asked

"There's a rotten apple on every tree." Peter sneered "But anyway, yes that's a good drawing Gwen."

"Well...thank you, it's part of a comic strip I'm making."

"You make comic books? Why didn't you say so." Peter half smiled

"You like them?" Gwen asked

"Nah Walt does, he loves that shit, all my kids do. Makes me wonder why they all chose the professions they did, cause it sure as shit ain't that." he chuckled

"Oh, you have more children?" Gwen asked

"Yeah fi-four, four, Walter's my oldest, he shares a twin sister Kelly, then there's Bryan, and Grace...a-yeah, that's it. I'm a...I'm a deeper person than I lead on, I'm sure you are too...even your friends." Peter said shyly.

"That's something else I meant to say...why don't you hate me?" Gwen asked

"What do you mean? I hate everything." Peter asked

"I KNOW you don't dislike me like you do the others admit it, it's just us." Gwen insisted

"I dunno...you-you have an honest face." Peter said sheepishly

"Really? Me?"

"Yeah that's right."

Gwen smirked "Bull...fucking...shit." she crossed her arms "Come on, what's your game Foley?"

"There's no game."

"Is it one of those creepy old guy-likes young girl fetish things-"

"One more of those outta you and I'll prove it to you why that's not the case." Peter snapped

"Okay-okay." Gwen chuckled "Just yanking your chain."

"I don't like my chain getting yanked." Peter remarked "Look, truth be told, I don't know what it is, and I don't care what it is...I just...I just don't."

"Well, thank you for being honest."

An awkward silence filled their gap for a few moments "So." Peter finally said "You uh...you draw a lot?"

"Like whenever I can, it calms me...kinda like yelling at kids calms you."

"Boy does it ever." Peter added, to Gwen's surprise, thinking that response wasn't going to be that nice or sincere. "Listen, um...obviously we got off on the wrong foot."

"Clearly."

"Um...um-uh...why...why don't...why don't you come over for dinner tonight." Peter stammered

A shocked Gwen raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yeah really-sorry was I not speaking Canadian?" Peter snarked

"No-no, it's just that...you know what-fuck it, I'm calling your bluff you bigoted motherfucker, I'll go to dinner." Gwen smiled wickedly.

"Alright then."

After realizing there was no bluff, she turned to Dylan and Courtney "But-but...But I get to bring a friend!"

"Who her?" Peter asked, turning to Courtney "Perfect, she was the only one of you that didn't get fucked up last night, see ya both at six o'clock sharp." Peter said, then he turned away, only to take a few more steps, and turn back around. "One last thing, make sure Flanagan stays home."

"Sure thing."

"Good, see you then Gwen." Peter nodded, then turned away.

He ended up running right into Mark, carrying another ice cream cone "Sup Mad Dog."

"Belay that cutsie bullshit Marcus, we got company coming over tonight." Peter said grabbing Mark's ice cream cone and throwing it on the beach "Were gonna go home, and then you and Walter are gonna go to the market and pick up a few things, clear?" he ordered

"Crystal." Mark sighed

"Excellent, move it out." they both went back to the house.

Gwen grabbed her things and scooted back over to Courtney and Dylan "So, you're a Navy Seal huh?" Courtney asked

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet gig, of course if I told you what I really I'd have to kill ya...but it'd be so hard to kill such a pretty face-s-sorry for making that sound totally awkward." Dylan realized what he just said and did a face palm

"No-no, I understand, you...you're so good with your hands-words! You're so good with your words Dylan." Courtney retorted

"Thank you."

Gwen scooted over to them "You, wake up from your fantasy land Court, we got dinner plans."

"Where?" Courtney asked still clearly deep in Bliss-land.

"Across the street."

"Oh that sounds-WAIT, what?" she asked, sitting up, clearly coming to again.

"You mean my place?" Dylan asked, also fairly confused

"Yeah Mr. Foley invited me-us, he invited us."

"Mr. Foley? Mad Dog?" Dylan retorted

"That's right."

"The same guy who just yesterday brought an assault rifle into your place and murdered a stereo?" Dylan asked

"I can't believe it either." Gwen shrugged

"And...I have to go, too?" Courtney asked afraid

"You're my plus one, gotta take one for the team sooner or later Court."

"B-b-b-b-but-but-but." she stammered

"But hey, I'll be there, if that makes you feel any better." Dylan shrugged

"Well...kinda."

"It's a date, I guess I better head back myself Mad Dog is a stickler when it comes to shit being just right." Dylan stood up, kissing Courtney's hand "I'll see you...two, later." he winked, and headed away, Courtney blushed

"You do realize, he's like...ten years older than you." Gwen reminded her

"Hey, it beats having some old guy thinking about you _that_ way." she smirked

"...Fuck you Courtney."

* * *

**-Seductive Reasoning-**

Over by everyone else, Bridgette decided it would be best for her to leave the water, she carried her surfboard out of the water like a zombie and waltzed over to Geoff, who was conveniently sitting over by Heather and DJ, Heather was cuddling with him, but her hungry eyes were all over her.

"You okay baby?" Geoff asked

"Um...s-s-sure." Bridgette gulped, swallowing a lump in her throat.

Nearby, Lindsay also took notice of this, seeing Bridgette had the same scared look in her eyes that she did last night "Hmm."

"What's wrong Linds?" Tyler asked

"Huh? Oh-nothing, it's nothing Tyler." she played it off

"Wait...did you just get my name right?" he asked

"Who-huh? Oh, ha-ha, I guess I did." she shrugged

"Well alright then." he smiled, giving her a playful kiss.

"Bridge, you sure you're okay, you're shaking." Geoff asked, feeling Bridgette's hand as she left her surfboard on the beach.

"Oh-yeah, that happens sometimes, ya know...currents and all." Bridgette nervously tried to play that one off, Geoff was too dumb to notice

"Oh-um, okay, why don't you lay with me, maybe that will make you fee better-"

"So much!" Bridgette jumped down on the towel, and cuddled next to him, needing strong arms again to counteract the sudden urge for a soft body.

But as she laid there, she was directly next to DJ and Heather underneath the umbrella, and unbeknownst to DJ, Heather was secretly starring at Bridgette. She would consistently wink at her whenever she would kiss DJ's body.

"Baby, why so playful?" DJ asked

"Aw what." Heather mused, then looking right at Bridgette "Can't a girl have a little fun?" she asked with a wink.

"Yeah you're right, what was I thinking." DJ playfully rolled his eyes and kissed Heather back. Her eyes still fixated on the blonde. "You're so pretty."

"Well that's why you love me right?"

"Nah, you're a lot of other things too...and not as bad or evil as everyone makes you out to be, and that's what I love most about you." DJ smiled

"Yeah sure it it." Heather sighed. "Come on though, sometimes a little deviance can be a good thing right?"

"I dunno, everything is deviant nowadays, but moderation is the best for all things." DJ continued.

"Humph, and that's where you and I might differ honey, I NEVER like things in moderation." Heather added making sure Bridgette both saw and heard that.

"Um-um...u-um-uh-uh-uh-Geoff, can we uh...move elsewhere?" she asked nervously

"What for baby, it's shady under here?" Geoff asked

"Uh-uh-u-no reason." Bridgette tilted her body so she'd face away from Heather.

Lindsay watched the whole entire awkward situation, and then thought to herself something smart...and not to mention correct. _Heather got to Bridgette too!_

* * *

**-Service With a Smile-**

Over at Stereo Shack, in the sketchy and hopelessly messy back room, Cody was being dragged over to a desk with an outdated computer sitting on it, while Beth and Ann Maria locked the door. Cody couldn't wait to see exactly what was in store for him.

Cody took notice of all the stacked boxes that lined the back room, some were on shelves, others were opened, overturned, and stacked on top of one another. In one corner contained a bunch of broken or returned items, most of which were stereo equipment, and it was a total mess. Only the area near and around the desk was adequately clean.

Once locked the two girls waltzed over to the boy ordering him to stand up. Beth removed his shirt, revealing a scrawny, yet fairly built chest...at least he wasn't fat. Next Beth undid his pants and they dropped beneath his ankles, along with his boxer shorts, now completely naked. He blushed.

Ann Maria too blushed after noticing the size of his erection which had nearly doubled since his pants came undone, which of course took no time at all. "Well, this little boy has a surprise. This I like, why can't we find local boys like you?" she asked

"What, locals don't have big dicks?" Cody asked as if he was expected to.

"No, they're just big dicks, if you catch my meaning." Beth winked

"She means you seem like a nice guy, nice guys are notorious for not having big dicks." Ann Maria explained.

"Oh come on, I bet that's just an awful stereot-hmnmhmm." Cody was cut short by Beth slamming her lips into his.

"You talk a lot." she cooed after releasing.

"Sorry." Cody chuckled.

"Now sit your white ass down and let Hicks and me give you a show bog boy." Ann Maria insisted. She brought the swivel chair behind the desk over to Cody.

He felt weird sitting in his birthday suit, especially when the chair seemed like it had seen it's share of coffee and dip-spit stains over the past thirty years. But he ignored this as he watched the show that was unfolding just feet in front of him.

It was as if he were watching a private stripper show just for him. And for no money, he hoped. Both girls stripped fairly uneventfully, just doing it increasingly slowly. Which only built up the sexual tension Cody was feeling. They sauntered over and knelt before the boy once nude.

Ann Maria stroked his member "Alright boy, let's see how you can handle my deep throat."

She gave his dick a few more strokes before licking the tip, until eventually swallowing the whole damn thing. Cody moaned, he was now almost there.

"One base to go." he thought to himself.

He enjoyed Ann Maria's slow thrusts into her mouth. She added to his pleasure by stroking Cody's cock while thrusting it into her mouth. Being as it was his first blow job Cody really didn't know what he was missing or what to compare it to, so he guessed she was doing a very good job of it.

Meanwhile, a horny Beth was rubbing herself to this, but wanted so much more, so as to not disrupt anything, she carefully straddled Cody's body in the chair, facing him, and put her big D-cup breasts to his face. "Lick them." she whispered

"Okay, are you s-hnhfhhfhfm." Cody was stifled again by Beth pushing the back of his head into her cleavage.

She moaned as the scrawny boy licked each tit like an unweened baby in need of fresh milk, massaging the other breast when giving the other the mouth to mouth attention it deserved. To give Beth extra leverage he cupped her booty in his hands, so as to not fall into Ann Maria still sucking away.

"How do you like that?" Beth asked

"Cody like." he cooed, mesmerized by her massive boobs on his face.

Ann Maria had gotten off his dick, and wiped her mouth. "Well listen boy if ya thought that was good, try this!"

She pressed the middle of her boobs against Cody's dick, and rubbed them up and down the side, giving his tip small licks when it reached close enough to her mouth. Yup, he was still a virgin, but not a lot of guys can say they titty-fucked a girl.

"Awwwwwwwww, thank you." Cody moaned throwing his head back against the chair.

"Yeah da boys always like a little boob time." Ann Maria cooed

"So do I." Beth winked

"Shut up Hicks, I'll deal with you later. Actually, maybe I won't." she got right back to rubbing her tits on Cody's dick.

Beth reached over on the table, just within her reach, and under a giant stack of old invoices and other useless and pointless paperwork. Under all of that she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Not just any handcuffs, handcuffs with fuzzy clips, normally used for sexual foreplay.

"I knew these were back here!" she yelled

"Whatcha find?" a mesmerized Cody asked

"This, heh-heh." she chuckled.

"Oh yeah, fuck I forgot I kept those there." Ann Maria noticed.

"W-what are those for?" Cody asked

"Oh you'll see." Beth smirked

She got off of Cody and put both of his hands behind his back, cuffing them together with the handcuffs. "Beth you fucking genius!" Ann Maria smiled, she stood up.

"Um...now what?" Cody asked, only slightly afraid.

"Oh don't worry." Beth smiled, walking over to Ann Maria

"We just wanna see how much you can take before you fucking erupt."

"And if you can...we'll go to more...personal areas." they winked

"Okay, that sounds easy enough!" Cody yelped

"Oh, isn't he adorable." Ann Maria smiled

"He still thinks it'll be easy." Beth laughed

"What does she mean by that?" Cody asked

"I mean this!" Ann Maria grabbed Beth by the rear end and pulled her in for a kiss. Their hands consistently roaming up each others plum bodies, not making life easy for the scrawny Canadian virgin, not easy one bit.

"No...no-no-no-nooooooooooo!" Cody sobbed kicking his feet in agony. "Why! Why Lord! Why me!" he yelled at the ceiling, Tears of agony fell from his eyes like a cascading waterfall, and his dick wanted to do similar things. "It isn't fairrrrr! So hot! But so unfaaaaaaaair!" He smiled, then frowned, not knowing how to react exactly.

* * *

**-Wolf Hunt-**

"Get back here!"

"Fuck you wage slave!"

"Izzy! You're mine you junkie bitch!"

"Allow me to retort-FUCK! YOU!"

"You first Wolfe!"

Duncan and Izzy made much haste as Sheriff Chef and Deputy Brick were hot on their tails, as more and more police sirens drew nearer. They continued down the main drag, getting fairly lucky until they were noticed by an approaching police car heading their way.

"Quick, in here!" Izzy grabbed Duncan into a convenience store.

"Oh, a mini mart, how discrete." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Shut-up! Izzy's thinking!" she demanded.

The place was completely empty except for the clerk. He was in his mid-twenties or so, he had a black tank top, Nike shorts, flip flops, pale skin with spiked black hair, most undoubtedly Asian. He was reading a magazine, and completely un-phased by the hasty entry from the two. "What's Hatchet got in for ya this time Iz?" he asked not standing up.

"Fuck you Dante." Izzy rolled her eyes "Did you ever fix the back door?" she asked

"Yeah, still fixed from your last jump through and I would much appreciate it if it stayed that way." he insisted

"What don't you do around here?" Duncan asked, shoving a few Hershey bars into his pocket

"You better be paying for those slick."

"How did you even-" Duncan retorted surprised

"And you're not exactly in a good position to be stealing shit by the looks of it."

Izzy gave Duncan a look telling him to put them back. "Erg, fine, here." Duncan threw a few dollar bills on the counter.

"Ya want change, it's like seventy-five cents."

"Keep it-"

"No-no-no, you can buy another candy bar with that." he insisted

"Okay fine." Duncan grabbed another bar from the rack and joined Izzy towards the back of the store

"And remember you never fucking saw me!" the clerk ordered.

"No problem!" Duncan assured him. The door closed just as Chef and Brick stormed in. Chef's attention immediately fell in the clerk "Dante!"

"Sheriff."

"Don't play with me Chan, I don't have time for this shit!"

"We know you know where they are!" Brick ordered, the clerk looked up.

"If you saw them come in here, how many places could they possibly be?" he asked

"...Back door McClellan!" Chef ordered

"Sir, yes sir!" they took off after them."

"Fucking morons..." the clerk shook his head

Outside, in an alleyway that separated the back of the stores from the sand dunes, Duncan and Izzy continued back towards the market where they were before, as to try and not be seen. They were spotted coming into a side street by two other officers.

"Hey I think that's them!"

"Get em!"

"Fuck." Duncan panted

"This way, hurry up!" Izzy ordered

They took off running into the back of another store, this one just so happened to be an ice cream parlor, the owner was an older gentleman, very tanned skinned, he wore glasses, and evidently was Italian, he shook his head when the two entered. "Mardone! What the fuck ya do this time Wolfe?" he asked in a gruff voice

"Do you know everyone in this town?" Duncan asked

"Pretty much." Izzy nodded, bolting into the front of the store. "What's good Santino?" she asked

"My wife is a fucking bitch, I gotta raise my prices again so I can fucking keep up with the inflation, the Jets couldn't win a game if they had Superman, and it's hot as Satan's fucking ball-sack, good 'nuff for ya?" he asked as Izzy caught her breath looking out the windows

"You never cease to amaze me Sal." Izzy sighed.

"Whose the boy?" he asked

"Duncan Flanagan." he shook his hand

"You look familiar-you wouldn't happen ta have an older brother that plays defense for Edmonton would ya?"

"He does-you follow hockey?" Duncan asked, joining Izzy

"Yeah, but I know I've seen yer name before, I guess I'm good with faces-aw shit." two police cars parked right out front of the ice cream parlor, the cops converging on the place

"Shit." Izzy sneered, just then Brick and Chef entered through the back

"Freeze!"

"Double shit!"

"Hey-hey-hey! Ya get blood on my windows, yer cleaning em Sheriff!" the guy, Sal ordered

"Brick'll do that for ya."

"I will? I will." he retorted.

"You're so compassionate Sal." Izzy rolled her eyes. "But I'm not giving up." she pulled out two canisters from her skirt.

"Where the fuck do you keep this-" Duncan tried to say

"Bonzai!"

She pulled the pin on one and threw it towards the back, it exploded into a cloud of smoke

"Dammit! This is why I'm not compassionate Wolfe!" Sal yelled as smoke filled the back where Chef and Brick were

"Can't see anything sir!" Brick yelled

"Well no fucking shit Sherlock! I wasn't aware you couldn't see in infrared fucking vision!"

Izzy and Duncan darted outside to surprise the other officers, the redhead smirked as she tossed the second smoke grenade right by them, which of course exploded, disorienting impairing their ability to see the escaping duo.

The two then made haste across the street to the back of that row of stores not at all worried about the police persistence across the street, fortunately once they were able to see again, they all converged onto other locations.

"Okay, we need a place to hide." she insisted

"Any ideas?" Duncan asked catching his breath

"Only one, in here." Izzy pointed to the back door to another one of the stores...

Which coincidentally just so happened to be Stereo Shack. Where Cody was ready to lose it, constantly slamming his head into the chair and flailing his legs wildly, trying to think of anything to lose the rock hard boner that wasn't going anywhere.

"God! Noooooooo!" he sobbed "Agh-dead puppies-dead cure puppies-dead ugly puppies, old women-men-lots of men-OHHHH IT'S NO USE! No fucking usssssssssse!"

By now Beth and Ann Maria were both on all fours, Beth being behind the tanned guido girl. She was licking all up and down her ass, and her pussy. Alternating her tongue from pussy, to her snug asshole. "Oh, baby keep at it, erg-right there!" Ann Maria cooed "Can't believe he hasn't cracked yet, he's gotta be close-oh, you little fuck!" she moaned. "Yeah right there! Right fucking there!"

Nearing her own climax, Beth took a much needed break "I dunno, were going pretty far, I think he's had enough." she insisted

"Eh, maybe you're right, okay, enough of this lesbo shit, let's ride this stallion."

"R-really?" Cody asked

"Yeah, but let's see how long you last baby." Beth walked over to him, straddling his body again. This was it. As her pussy was right over his dick-

"What the!"

"Quick in here!" Izzy yelled, slamming the door right behind her and Duncan.

"Pee-yew, what the fuck reeks of-oh." Duncan turned around to see everyone in a freeze frame. "Graves?" he asked

"Um...u-uh...um."

"Oh...shit." Duncan looked away nervously "Of all the times, and of all the people to cock block. "Alright, my bad Cody, this ones on me."

"Well, that shit was fun while it lasted." Ann Maria groaned

"Yeah, thanks a bunch Izzy." Beth did the same, uncuffing Cody.

"Sorry, kinda running from the law."

"Oh, you too Duncan, again?" Cody asked, scrambling to put his clothes on, the other two doing the same.

"Hey-hey-hey this wasn't my fault this time...most of it anyway." he shrugged.

"Ugh, can I just get a stereo?" Cody asked annoyed...and embarrassed

"Sure, I'll be right back." Ann Maria walked into the store front.

"What the fuck were you guys doing in here anyhow?" Duncan asked. Cody and Beth nervously looked at one another "Ya know what? Don't tell me, sorry I asked. "Here, Cody take this-" Duncan turned to Izzy, who took another brick of weed from her grass skirt "Thank you-how the-never mind, take this to Geoff, I gotta lay low for the rest of today.

"No problem." Cody sighed, shoving the brick into his pants, as Ann Maria came in with a new stereo. "Here ya go Cody, on the house."

"Really?" the boy asked

"Really, you uh...you're good, oh but before you go." she put a slip of paper in his pocket.

"What's that?" he asked

"My number, hit me up." she winked

"And soon." Beth smiled.

"Okay." Cody nodded.

"Here's the keys." Duncan tossed Cody the keys to Geoff's van. "If you need me I'll be at Izzy's place, DON'T NEED ME!" he ordered. The two fugitives sneaked out the front of the store and darted inwards towards the island.

"I'll see ya later handsome." Beth gave Cody a kiss.

"Thanks." he blushed, and headed out of the store with the items he never even had to pay for as the sounds of the sirens dissipated.

"Fucking Wolfe." Ann Maria shook her head "This close to getting some sweet-sweet D."

"Hey, at least you got to suck him-I was the one who was inches away from pure bliss." Beth added

"Screw it, she ruined it, plain and simple."

"But um...you like him right?" Beth asked

"Beth baby he everything you said he was-fucking nice guys like him are shit we read in those fucking fairy tails...he's weird but sweet all the same. And we so owe him one."

"I know." Beth agreed "Man, that is literally the second time in as many days that someone ruined sexy time for me!"

"This happened yesterday?" Ann Maria asked

"Yeah, but it was with my dad! Dammit! These interruptions are literally killing me!"

"Alright then that's settled, now I know I didn't get to cum yet and I'm assuming you didn't either?" Ann Maria asked

"Nope." Beth sighed

"Good that means we got some unfinished business, now get yer fat ass back there!" the tanned girl ordered giving Beth a hard slap on the ass.

"Yes ma'am!" she obliged happily.

**Alright, there's a good stopping place! So, I'm digging this Duncan/Izzy thing, what do you guys think? Gimme feedback as how you see it. Also, if you haven't gotten a chance, or if you even want to, I have been a busy boy with some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles stories, they're mad funny, and pretty dope if I do say so myself, check them out if you dare. Other than that guys, keep reading and keep being awesome.**

**Review when applicable!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
